DC vs Namco Spectrum
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: Anyone remember Marvel vs Capcom Infinite? Well I thought of this idea and its going to be similar to my Dimensional Royale series where the script is similar but with rewrites for the sake of sense.
1. Important Information

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Important information

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

This information is to clear some confusion you may experience while reading this story.

Characters used=

Marvel/DC:

Captain America/Superman

Hyper Combos: Amped Heat Vision, Defender of Earth

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Final Flight

Theme: Redemption(Injustice 2)

Ironman/Batman

Hyper Combos: Bat of Gotham, Bat Swarm

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: The Dark Knight

Theme: Night Watch(Injustice 2)

Spiderman/Nightwing

Hyper Combos: Ultra Sonic WingDing, Lone Bird

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Dark as Night

Theme: Darkest Before Dawn(Injustice)

Captain Marvel/Wonder Woman

Hyper Combos: Invisible Jet, Fires of Hephaestus

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Princess Power

Theme: Gift from the Gods(Injustice 2)

Thor/Green Lantern

Hyper Combos: Firearms, Military Jets

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Beware my Power

Theme: Green Lantern Corps(Injustice)

Hulk/Clayface(Ethan Bennet)

Hyper Combos: Hammer Time, Urchin Spread

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Monster of Ooze

Theme: Gotham City-Alley(Injustice)

Dr. Strange/Raven

Hyper Combos: Soul Self, Demon Stance

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Deadly Sin

Theme: Decision(Injustice)

Ghost Rider/Martian Manhunter

Hyper Combos: Shapeshifting Dragon, Mind Games

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Son of Mars

Theme: Rising Sun(Injustice)

Hawkeye/Green Arrow

Hyper Combos: Diamond Tipped Arrow, Hurricane Blow

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Arsenal Assault

Theme: Modern Greatness(Injustice)

Gamora/Starfire

Hyper Combos: Tamaranean Laser, Nova Burst

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Starry Night

Theme: Cosmic Review(Injustice 2)

Rocket Raccoon/Robin(Damian Wayne)

Hyper Combos: Assassins Pride, Smoke Pellet

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Holding Back

Theme: Batcave-Armory(Injustice 2)

Nova/Cyborg

Hyper Combos: Target Lock, Booyea in your face!

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Apokolips

Theme: System Down(Injustice)

Dormammu/Trigon

Hyper Combos: Hatred Blast, Adrenaline Crush

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Wrath of Trigon

Theme: Red Sun Prison-Power Core(Injustice 2)

Thanos/Black Hand

Hyper Combos: Deaths Claws, Harvest your Soul

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: True Death

Theme: Bloodbath(Injustice 2)

Ultron/Lex Luthor

Hyper Combos: World Domination, Corp Charge

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Coordinates Received

Theme: World Class Deception(Injustice)

Black Panther/Aquaman

M.O.D.O.K./Brainiac

Giant Symbiote/Clayface(Basil Karlo)

Death/Darkseid

Capcom/Namco:

Ryu/Jin Kazama(Tekken)

Hyper Combos: Savage Sword, Omen Blade Kick

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Jab

Theme: Jin Kazama(Tekken 3)

Chun-Li/Xiaoyu Ling(Tekken)

Hyper Combos: Fortune Cookie, Back Layout

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Rock n' Roll Circus

Theme: Xiaoyu theme(Tag Tournament)

X/Yuri Lowell(Tales of Vesperia)

Hyper Combos: Divine Wolf, Shining Dragon Swarm

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Savage Wolf Fury

Theme: Aim for the Top(Tales of Vesperia)

Zero/Flynn Scifo(Tales of Vesperia)

Hyper Combos: Judgement Surge, Burning Phoenix

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Light Dragon Destruction

Theme: Fury Sparks(Tales of Vesperia)

Dante/Haseo(.hack/G.U.)

Hyper Combos: Justice, Ultimate Steel, Charged Thrust(during Ultimate Steel)

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Skeith the Terror of Death

Theme: Terror of Death(.hack/G.U.)

Strider Hiryu/KOS-MOS(Xenosaga)

Hyper Combos: X-Buster, D-Tooth

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: D-Teneritas

Theme: She's Coming Back(Xenosaga)

Chris Redfield/Kite(.hack)

Hyper Combos: Data Drain, Azure Flame

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Tri-Flame

Theme: Legendary Blue Flame(.hack/versus)

Morrigan Aensland/Heihachi Mishima(Tekken)

Hyper Combos: Twin Hammer Volley, Demon Tile Splitter

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Hell Sweep Thunder God Fist

Theme: Mishima Dojo-1st(Tekken 7)

Frank West/Kogoro Tenzai(Project X Zone)

Hyper Combos: Hidden Peach Drop, Evil Sage Bind

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Forbidden Art: Five Element Seal

Theme: Wanderers Road(Project X Zone)

Mike Haggar/Sänger Zonvolt(Super Robot Wars)

Hyper Combos: Colossal Blade Cleave, Unyou no Tachi

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Dygenguar

Theme: the Sword that Cleaves Evil(Super Robot Wars)

Nathan Spencer/Lindow Amamiya(God Eater)

Hyper Combos: Devour, Umbra Cyclone

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Aragami Arm

Theme: No Way Back(God Eater)

Arthur/Alisa I. Amiella(God Eater)

Hyper Combos: Devour, Call of Rain

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Impulse Edge

Theme: Endless Voracity(God Eater)

Nemesis T-Type/Skeith(.hack)

Hyper Combos: Cross Swing, Judgement

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Data Drain

Theme: Phase 1 theme(.hack)

Firebrand/Vajra(God Eater)

Hyper Combos: Discharge, Aragami Call

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Lightning Maul

Theme: Shadows Over the City-Roar(God Eater)

Jedah Dohma/Kazuya Mishima(Tekken)

Hyper Combos: Triple Roundhouse Kick, Devil Kazuya, Inferno(during Devil Kazuya)

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Backstabbing Devil Blaster

Theme: Burning(Tekken 6)

Lord Sigma/Ovan(.hack/G.U.)

Dr. Light/Chizuru Urashima(Project X Zone 2)

Monster Hunter/Valkyrie(Legend of Valkyrie)

Grandmaster Meio/T-elos(Xenosaga)

Dah'ren Mohran/Kamuz(Legend of Valkyrie)

Original:

Ultron Sigma/Lex(Tri-Edge)

Hyper Combos: Corp Charge, True Tri-Edge

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Missile Rain

Theme: Lord Vortech Boss(LEGO Dimensions)

Ultron Omega/Power Armor Lex(Tri-Edge)

Hyper Combos: Kryptonite Blast, Variant Summon

Lvl 3 Hyper Combo: Devils Verdict

Theme: Lord Vortech Final Boss(LEGO Dimensions)

Ultron Drones/Lexbots

Xgardian/AIDA Lanterns

B.O.W./Brainiac Bugs

Locations=

Avengers Tower/Justice League Watch Tower

Xgard/Ophia

Asgard/Oa

Abel City/Zaphias(Tales of Vesperia)

New Metro City/Gothanu

New York City/Gotham City

Metro City/Mac Anu(.hack)

Dark Kingdom/Dark Azarath

Dark Dimension/Azarath

Demon Kingdom/Eternal Darkness(Tekken)

Valkanda/Marvantis

Wakanda/Atlantis

Val Harbor/Marvel Land(Legend of Valkyrie)

Knowmoon/Zamichtam

Knowhere/Zamaron

Third Moon/Michtam(Xenosaga)

A.I.M.BRELLA/Hacker Ship

A.I.M./Brainiacs Ship

Umbrella/Hackers @HOME(.hack)

Quinjet/Justice League Ship

Deaths Sanctuary/Apokolips

Sigma's Lab/Creators Room(.hack/G.U.)


	2. Prologue

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Prologue

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

We open up to a beautiful shot of outer space... it looks peaceful, right? Wrong! As we hear a strange speech.

"We are born of two universes. Each of them imperfect, each of them afflicted with the cancer of unwanted heroes. From their ruins, a new universe has been forged, in the fire of the rings of fear, and hope. All worlds remade in our image, no heroes, free from the chains of reliance. For I am Lex Luthor and he is Tri-Edge. We are your savior."

**Ophia**

**88 days since the Convergence**

We now see a green colored planet known as Oa and cut to a large kingdom on said planet known as Zaphias. The kingdom streets are crawling with shattered remains of thousands of green androids that have an L like symbol on their chest. We close in on a bat shaped object stuck in the chest of an android lying flat on its back. A man in black clothes with long dark purple hair and a single edged katana known as Yuri Lowell walks by, takes the bat like object and flings it into the air towards more androids flying above. He slices at a few that come near him and is joined by the Batman, throwing more batarangs and using grapple lines.

Batman: "Yuri..." More androids incoming but they're sliced up by an android known as KOS-MOS in her 4th form from Xenosaga Episode III

Yuri: "KOS-MOS..."

KOS-MOS: "Batman. Our team are in their assigned positions. And just as planed, the enemies forces are focused on the castles front gate."

Batman: "Then let's not keep them waiting... Let's move out!"

Batman and Yuri Lowell vs Lexbots 2x

Theme: Injustice 2-Night Watch/Tales of Vesperia-Aim for the Top

Cut to another section of the city where we see a young girl known as Xiaoyu Ling in her outfit from Tekken 7 facing more Lexbots and knocking one back with a powerful palm strike. Then she's joined by an Amazonian warrior known as Wonder Woman, striking them down with her sword and shield.

WW: "Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu: "Wonder Woman. Ready for some fun?"

Wonder Woman and Xiaoyu Ling vs Lexbots 5x

Theme: Injustice 2-Gift from the Gods/Tekken Tag Tournament-Xiaoyu theme

More incoming as Xiaoyu got behind Wonder Woman and she clangs her bracelets together, creating a massive shockwave that damages them all. Then two more come from behind but are immediately destroy by a black force. That when the mage behind it comes in.

Xiaoyu: "Raven!" Cut to the throne room of Zaphias' castle. Lex Luthor, who is in his green and purple super suit and has the Tri-Edge AIDA, in its original orange colored design, sprouting from the left shoulder, is consulting his armor of Lexbots and AIDA infected Green Lanterns.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Heroes of both dimensions... Welcome to ours. Oa's champion has decided to come and visit. Why don't you go and show him what I've made of you." All the Lanterns in the room starting flying out the door. Cut to Hal Jordon Green Lantern, fighting along side two other Green Lanterns, and a girl known as Alisa Ilinichina Amiella in her outfit from God Eater Resonate Ops facings more Lexbots as Lantern created a gigantic muzzle for Alisa's God Arc gun form, rapidly firing large firepower.

GL: "Heh. Not bad... for such a limited weapon."

Alisa: "Hey, it's more versatile then you might think." They turn towards the castle gates to see the AIDA infected Lanterns coming their ways. "Great... More reinforcements!" As she readies her weapon.

GL: "No! Hold your fire!" Obviously he recognizes the signature Green Lantern Corp uniform. "The people... what has he done to them?" The Lanterns get close but are knocked back when a red colored beam trails across the ground and Superman comes down in front of them. Then from behind two more Lanterns come up but are knocked away by a large sword swing by Lindow Amamiya who is in his outfit from God Eater 2, gold gauntlet included.

Superman: "I understand your concern Hal, I don't want to hurt your friends either. But at this point, we don't have time to hesitate against Luthor."

GL: "Superman. Corporal Amamiya."

Alisa: "About time you showed up Corporal."

Lindow: "You say that like I haven't been doing anything this whole time. I'm struggling with these guys as much as you are."

Alisa: "And I assume your following your same '3 orders' as always?"

Lindow: "Pretty much..."

Superman: "Hey, come on you two! We need to focus!" As another Lexbots and Superman destroys it with a punch to the face.

Green Lantern and Alisa I. Amiella vs Lexbots 2x

Theme: Injustice-Green Lantern Corps/God Eater-Endless Voracity

Cut to Haseo the Terror of Death in his Xth form slicing a Lexbot with his Twin Blades, Spin Gai Gu.

Haseo: "Seven-Six." Jump to avoid an incoming Lexbot and slamming down on it with his Broadsword, Broad Legged, destroying it. "Eight-Six." Switches to his Dual Guns, DG-X, turn around and destroys another with a charged shot from both. "Nine-Six." He turns to see Green Arrow firing arrows into the air. "C'mon Arrow. You can do better than that, can't you?" Arrow then fires a single arrow that splits into multiple that destroys a few incoming Lexbots. Haseo then puts his guns away. "Let's call it a tie." Then a young Damian Wayne Robin comes in.

Robin: "Haseo, watch out!" He runs towards Haseo, who brings out his Scythe, Ticking Death, And holds it above his head, letting Robin grab it as he jumps over Haseo and uses the Scythe to slice up more incoming Lexbots.

Robin and Haseo vs Lexbots 2x

Theme: Injustice 2-Batcave(Armory)/.hack/G.U.-Terror of Death

Cut back to Batman facing more Lexbots and we see him throw a batarang upward in the process, we follow the batarang to find a young boy known as Kite of the Azure Flames handling more Lexbots with his Twin Blades on the roof of a nearby building.

Kite: "Damn! These guys just don't give up!" Using Fire magic to fight from a distance. Green Lantern is here too.

GL: "I hear you on that one." He's facing a couple of AIDA Lanterns. "These guys were all Lanterns too. Even now they fight well." Another comes in but is destroyed by a burst of blue energy shot from a distance.

Yuri: "This was my home too, Hal. I swear, we'll make sure Lex Luthor gets whats coming to him!" Incoming Lanterns.

Yuri Lowell and Green Lantern vs AIDA Lanterns 2x

Theme: Tales of Vesperia-Aim for the Top/Injustice-Green Lantern Corps

GL: "Sorry about this guys, but I swear on my Green Lanterns light, I will free you all from AIDA's influence... or die trying." Batman grapples up to the rooftop after shredding up more Lexbots.

Batman: "Now then, where's Raven?" Speak of the devil.

Raven: "Batman." As she floats down.

Batman: "I'll cut right to the chase. Do you think you can get us inside the castle?"

Raven: "The Convergence has left the Barrier Blastia weakened. I should be able to breach the dungeon from here."

Batman: "Good." Put his fingers to the intercom in his cowl. "Kite! can you read me?"

Kite: "Loud and clear!"

Batman: "Are you ready?" That's when another Lexbot appears and Kite takes it down with ease with his Saber Dance skill. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Raven moves to Kites position.

Kite: "Let's just hope that this prisoner has the answers we need." Raven opens a pitch black portal in which she, Kite, KOS-MOS, Xiaoyu and Robin enter.

Batman: "He better... or this is the end." We cut to the team who went through Ravens portal in the castles underground dungeon which has been upgraded due to Lex's technology combined with Blastia. Raven seems rather disturbed though.

Xiaoyu: "Raven?"

Raven: "I can feel it... the psychokinetic feeling of torment and despair."

Robin: "Ok, stop, your reminding me of the league of assassins."

Xiaoyu: "I'm sure Jin knows how you feel. Growing up with the wrong side of the family."

Robin: "No one could possibly know how I feel."

Raven: *ahem*

Robin: "Well... except for you... Huh?" They've been found! More Lexbots and AIDA Lanterns incoming.

AIDA Lantern: "Halt!"

Kite: "Hurry! We can't let them sound the alarm!"

Robin: "So much for a 'secret' mission."

Kite and Robin vs AIDA Lantern and Lexbot

Theme: .hack/versus-Legendary Blue Flame/Injustice 2-Batcave(Armory)

Good. Guards are down and no alarm going. Not only that, but they found the cell, the inside blocked from view with a steel door.

KOS-MOS: "Objective confirmed." She uses the small control pad next to the door to open the steel door. Behind it it a clear force field keeping the prisoner inside. He's restrained in techno cuffs holding him to the wall and his head is covered in by a strange techno mask.

Robin: "Wait, what!? Nope! Nuh-uh! Bad idea!" The others find them.

Xiaoyu: "Robin? What is it?"

Robin: "Seriously? You know who this is, right? Raven, back me up here!" That's when the alarms start going off.

KOS-MOS: "Enemies approaching and moving in fast!"

Xiaoyu: "What do we do?"

Kite: "At this point, we're in way to deep to give up now. We've got a job to do." He uses the control pad to shut off the force field. "We're not leaving with out him." We can't really his face but you can tell from the symbol on his chest that he's a Black Lantern. Cut back to rest of the team in the Citizens Quarter still facing an army of Lexbots and AIDA Lanterns.

Lindow: "We can't keep this up forever!"

WW: "I'm sure Kite knows what he's doing. After all, they're a small team-agile." Then Batman gets called on the com link.

GA: "Batman, this is Arrow. We're out of time-he's coming."

Batman: "You see Luthor coming?"

GA: "I've got a clear shot."

Batman: "Then take it!" After hanging up he does exactly, fire an straight at Lex Luthor, who is using his super ability of flight, but he blocked it with Tri-Edges claw. "All teams-engage!" It starts with Lex flying high and coming down to crush the ground which Batman avoided and threw a batarang at him but Lex caught it, then Tri-Edge used the Blue Ring of Hope to make a shield construct to deflect Green Lanterns Gatling gun construct, the deflected bullets ended up hitting Green Arrow, and Lex threw Batman's batarang at Green Lantern which successfully hit his shoulder. Then Wonder Woman threw her shield at him but he flew out of the way to which Lindow followed by jumping high up to strike from above but Lex grabbed his God Arc sword and threw him aside. Lex then tried to strike the fallen Lindow from above with the Tri-Edge claw but Haseo came in and blocked it with his Broadsword, this help up for a minute until Luthor pushed him aside with a battering ram construct from the Yellow Ring of Fear. Lex then heard bullets his back and he turned to see Alisa charging at him with her God Arcs sword form, but he stepped out of the way and as she passed by, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her aside. His attention was then caught by a batarang flying by him and he turned to see Batman catch it. Batman turned around to give Yuri a foothold for him to jump up high and strike from above with energy charged through his sword. At first glance it looked like he sword hit but a bright light appeared before Yuri could hit him. That light was Lex and Tri-Edge using the Hope and Fear rings to bounce Yuri back with a large shield construct. As the dust settled, Lex was standing above Yuri about to strike until Superman distracted him with his heat vision. He then tried to swoop down and attack but Lex stepped aside and used a Fear construct to grab and throw Superman aside, to which afterwards he fired a beam of energy from his palm at Batman to which he wasn't fast enough to avoid as it hit him and knocked him back. The two Green Lanterns at Hal's side earlier tried to attack from behind but Lex grabbed one of them with a Fear construct while Tri-Edge grabbed the other with a Hope construct, and dragged them both to him to where Lex was holding both up by the face and channeled Tri-Edges AIDA through his armor to infect the two Green Lanterns.

GL: "No!" Lex dropped the two and when the got back up the black bubbly aura of AIDA had appeared.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Tell me, Green Lantern: do you still wish to try and challenge us in combat? Even though you know for a fact that your chances of victory are almost none?" Hal then removes the batarang thrown at him out of his shoulder which heals up quickly due to his strong will power.

GL: "I swear, I will make you pay for this! Corporal! With me!" Lindow has now recovered from being thrown and has his monstrous God Arc back in hand.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Hmph! You fools... My will is law. I shall destroy you!"

Green Lantern and Lindow Amamiya vs Lex Luthor(Tri-Edge) and AIDA Lantern with the Fear and Hope power rings

Theme: LEGO Dimensions-Lord Vortech Boss

The battle is lost. Lindow is shot in the chest with a laser blast and Green Lantern is tripped by the Tri-Edge claw.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Pitiful. You truly don't understand that your powerless against me!" Hal tries to conjure up another construct but Lex steps on his hand. "You can try, but it'll just end in defeat. Your comrades have all achieved perfection thanks to me. But soon, you shall be their champion once more." As he channels AIDA particles onto Hal until Luthor is shot in the back by a fireball. It didn't damage him as he's wearing his super suit, but it did get his attention to stop infecting Hal. "Ah. DotHacker Kite! Did you have something to add-some, oh brilliant insight?"

Kite: "We will stop you, Lex Luthor!"

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Hm? Is that it? Just an overused cliche? It's fitting that those would be your... final words." As he turns around he uses the rings to create a portal in the sky and make missiles rain down everywhere. Batman grappled the missile coming Kites way and redirected it. While Lex has his back turned, KOS-MOS used her teleport device to grab Hal and move. The whole team gathered around avoided Lex's missiles.

Superman: "Raven! Get us out of here!"

Raven: "Right away, Superman!" She opened another black portal as their escape route and it closed just before some missiles hit their spot.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Hahahahaha! Good."


	3. Chapter 1: Electromagnetic Spectrum

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 1: Electromagnetic Spectrum

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Justice League Watchtower**

**88 days since the Convergence**

Superman: "Our intel was right. Lex Luthor and Tri-Edge has two of the nine colors of Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum." Yuri looks towards Hal.

Yuri: "The rings you spoke of..."

GL: "Nine Lantern Corps that manufacture power rings. Black and White are the rings of Life and Death while the other seven are controlled by certain emotions. Red for Rage, Orange for Greed, Yellow for Fear, Green for Will Power, Blue for Hope, Indigo for Compassion, and Pink for Love. The councils of each Corp made an agreement to destroy every ring in their Corp but one to ensure their would always be a ring for each one to act as a failsafe. Lex attacked Oa and took over before they had the chance to destroy their rings, but the other corps managed to destroy and spread their one. After what just happened today, I am now the last of the Green Lantern Corps not corrupted."

Superman: "And the rings Luthor has are probably the cause of all this mess."

Kite: "If he has two and we have one, then where are the other six?"

Raven: "Correction: four. The Black and White rings require specific conditions to use, and Luthor knows that he can't meet the conditions for either one. Meaning they are useless to him, and to us as well, as none of us could possibly meet the conditions either."

KOS-MOS: "Which would leave Red, Orange, Indigo and Pink. We need to know where they are."

WW: "That's what we're here to find out." Everyone heads out of the control room and down to the lab, but Superman stops to speak with Green Lantern for a second.

Superman: "Hal, are you sure your alright?"

GL: "Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm more concerned for the rest of the Green Lantern Corps."

Superman: "I understand. Don't worry, we will save them." As they continued. Down in the lab, they have the prisoner in a containment field blocked off with force field bars with his restraints still on. Behind the computer of the lab is a woman known as Chizuru Urashima, the head of the equipment division of a paranormal investigating government group known as Shinra. She has been separated from her fellow Shinra agents, Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu, during the Convergence. "How's it looking Doctor?"

Urashima: "Analysis-wise, the mask seems to be an inhibitor made for suppressing the captives soul draining abilities. While it wasn't a small task, I was able to emulate that effect through his containment unit. We're ready to remove his restraints." A stern silence fills the room.

Superman: "Good. Do it."

Batman: "Hold it right there!" He steps up with Robin and Xiaoyu by his side. "Please don't tell me you're seriously planning on taking that thing off."

WW: "We need him to talk."

Haseo: "Why do I get the feeling it won't be easy to get answers out of him."

KOS-MOS: "I am to assume that this man can tell us where to find the remain power rings?"

Xiaoyu: "We had no idea who the prisoner was until now. And now that we seen it, Batman and Robin say he's dangerous."

Robin: "'Dangerous' doesn't even cover how bad it is to have him around!"

Lindow: "Please, will somebody just tell me who he is?"

Batman: "Black Hand, the Black Lantern. Current leader of the Black Lantern Corps who are known to be reanimated souls to act as a manifestation of death, grim reapers. He's also one of Darkseid's more favorited associates."

Lindow: "I'm sorry, but who is 'Darkseid?' You never brought up anyone by that name."

Batman: "He's a godlike being that rules over a dreadful planet known as Apokolips, and Black Hand here has teamed up with him a number of times in his conquest to conquer the entire multiverse."

Xiaoyu: "And you wanna give access to these rings? There has to be another way!"

Superman: "I don't like asking for his help as much as you do, but what else can we do? We're out of options and out of time. Take off the mask." Then Batman put up his hand.

Batman: "I'm sorry Superman. I can't let you do that."

Superman and Haseo vs Batman and Xiaoyu Ling

Theme: Injustice 2-Night Watch

This fight continues until Hal shines his ring to get their attention.

GL: "That's enough! I get why you hesitate like this, I don't like asking him for help either, but Superman is right: we don't have anytime left. And since the White Lanterns whereabouts are unknown, Black Hand really is our last hope. He has a cosmic level awareness of the rings locations, and with their power, we can defeat Lex Luthor and AIDA and bring back that which we have lost."

Robin: "Yeah, well I want it on record that this is a bad idea."

Lindow: "If this goes south and the guy backstabs us... its one you."

Superman: "Go ahead, Raven. Remove the mask." She just nods and uses her magic.

Raven: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The mask and cuffs burst and fall apart, now we can perfectly see his face.

BH: "You have doomed yourselves..." Everyone looks with concern. "The imminent danger comes not from me, but from one of your own..." As he points to Hal. The alarms start going off as soon has Hal starts writhing in pain and AIDA particles form around him.

Lindow: "The hell's happening to him!?" Hal straightens up and glares at then with murder in his eyes.

Haseo: "Dammit! He's been infected with AIDA!" That's when Green Arrow and Alisa show up.

Superman: "Everyone be careful! There's still a chance he's alive in there. Take him down easy!"

GA: "'Easy'!? You gotta be kidding me!"

Alisa: "Don't worry Hal! We'll get you out of this!" Hal proceeds to laugh evilly with a distorted voice.

Green Arrow and Alisa I. Amiella vs Green Lantern

Theme: Injustice-Green Lantern Corps

During the fight, Hal starts speaking but it isn't his voice.

GL?: "Hmph! Pathetic... Why resist when you know it's futile?"

Alisa: "Lex Luthor!" So its Lex Luthor using Tri-Edged Infection to speak through Hal just like how he can control people with it.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "In the flesh. But, not my own." Lex appears on every screen in the Watchtower. "We had a dream. A dream to cure our universes of heroes who were never wanted and bring true peace to our new united, perfect universe. Yet still, here you are."

Superman: "You'll find we're stubborn like that."

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Indeed... but even you, Superman, will change... all of you will. As you companion Green Lantern has. And with him, we now have complete control of the universes Will Power. I will personally see to it that you all face the infection of AIDA. Accept our gift... or be destroyed." Hal uses his ring to open a portal.

WW: "He's trying to go to Luthor! Stop him!" Arrow and Alisa try to go after him but the portal closes before they can reach him. Lex disappears from the screens and the alarms eventually stop. KOS-MOS then gets a reading.

KOS-MOS: "Superman, Javelin One has returned." Cut to the launch bay where Kite, Wonder Woman and Robin met with Cyborg and Starfire as they exit the ship.

Robin: "Cyborg. Starfire."

Cyborg: "We came as soon as we got your SOS."

Starfire: "Unfortunately, it seems that Commandant Scifo didn't make it in time. He said he'd try to buy us some time while we get to the ship but we took off when he didn't come back. I'm rather worried."

Kite: "Yuri's not gonna like that..."

WW: "Don't worry. We've all seen Flynn in action. I'm positive he's still alive. I'm sure we'll get another chance to save him."

Kite: "I hope so."

WW: "In the meantime, I'm glad you two are safe. It's been a long day for all of us."

Robin: "But the main question is: how did your investigation on Zamichtam go? Did you find anything?"

Cyborg: "Nothing but trouble."

Starfire: "It would seem that Luthor has formed an alliance with KOS-MOS' counterpart, T-elos, are growing an army to out number us more than they already have."

Robin: "That doesn't sound good."

Cyborg: "And that's not all. T-elos is making some kind of biological weapon-a gas." It's not that hard to figure out what it really is.

Kite: "More AIDA..."

WW: "For our part: Luthors prisoner turned out to be Black Hand, the Black Lantern. We managed to contain him here in the Watchtower."

Cyborg: "What!? You just up brought a super villain here!?"

Starfire: "I'm with Cyborg. Black Hand is too dangerous to keep around. Why bring him here?"

Kite: "Because with the last White Lantern missing and him found, we don't have a choice but to ask for his help to find the remaining power rings."

Starfire: "And do you believe will happen if by some chance he actually helps us find them?"

Cyborg: "Worst case scenario, he'll backstab us take the rings for himself."

WW: "Again. We don't have a choice. We're out of time, and those rings aren't finding themselves." A moment of silence before Starfire shoots her eyes open with confidence.

Starfire: "I think I have an idea to convince him." As they all head back to the lab to speak with him.

BH: "Well. If it isn't the princess of Tamaran. I assume you'll be asking for my help much your friends here?"

Starfire: "The way I see it, you really don't have much of a choice but to help us. You've obviously disgraced the name of the Black Lantern Corps with this horrid display of failure."

BH: "What was that!?"

Starfire: "To think that a being of death could easily be defeated by a mortal soul in a suit. Soon there will be no more of this universe for your ally Darkseid. But if you help us, then perhaps you can correct that mistake." He stayed silent for a moment.

BH: "If you want the rings... then release me... and I will give you what you want."

Yuri: "No deal, Bastard."

Cyborg: "Yeah, if trust were a two-way street, then right now you'd be lying in a ditch at the side of the road."

Xiaoyu: "You're gonna have to give us cause to trust you, by helping us find the power rings."

BH: "Hmph! Very well. I will guide you to them. But first a quick run down. There are nine rings in the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Lex Luthor has the rings of Fear and Hope, and now that your friend has been taken, He now wields all of Oa's Will Power. Luthor knows he cannot meet the conditions to wield the rings of Life and Death. For Life, one must completely master all seven emotions of the other seven rings. And for Death, one must have their deceased soul reanimated, like myself. With that, the last rings of Rage... of Greed... of Compassion... and of Love are still to be found. Assemble your teams... there is much to be done." Cut to Lex's throne room where Hal is standing next to Lex and his army of Lexbots are standing in front of him.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Thanks to them having Black Hand, they now know the locations of the other power rings. As such... we must follow them! They will lead us to the rings."

His entire army of Lexbots deploy. "Soon... the Electromagnetic Spectrum of emotion... will be mine..."


	4. Chapter 2: The Ring of Compassion

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 2: The Ring of Compassion

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Marvantis**

**90 days since the Convergence**

BH: "The Ring of Compassion has concealed it self within a barrier protecting the kingdom of Atlantis that is now hidden within the oceans of Marvel Land. A place Lex Luthor cannot find by normal means alone." We see Jin Kazama, in his Tekken 7 outfit, being escorted through Atlantis' corridors by Valkyrie, the Maiden of the Sky and heroine of Marvel Land, until the reach the throne room to which we see Aquaman upon the throne with trident in hand.

Valkyrie: "King Arthur. The visitor."

Jin: "Your majesty... I am-"

Aquaman: "I know who you are, young Kazama. What business have you in Atlantis?"

Jin: "I was to act as security for a research mission studying anomalies caused by the Convergence of our universes. The ship was caught in a strange vortex and the auto pilot lost control. Only one other aside from me survived the crash... a detective."

Aquaman: "And where is this... detective?" That's when we hear a loud bang, not the sound of a bullet, but more of something crashing into something, echo through the room.

Jin: "He's here." The door to the Aquamans right pops out and Aquaman uses his trident to slice it in half when it comes his way. When the dust settles we see a grey colored Clayface emerge from the hall.

Aquaman: "Bennet."

Valkyrie: "Hyaah!" She tried to attack from behind as she used her sword to slice his back but since he's just a strange blob the gash she made will just reform. "Wha-!?"

Clayface: "Raagh!" His hand turned into a giant hammer and slammed the ground to which she stepped back to avoid. Ethan then turned to Aquaman yet again and sent a spear hand his way but Jin stepped in front of Aquaman and blocked with his hand, forcing Ethan to draw back.

Clayface: "What do you think your doing!?"

Jin: "Ethan, I know your still in there! You need to remember what I taught you: you need to learn control the new mutagen... before it controls you!" Jin knows all too well what that's like when he first started using his Devil form that comes with his Devil Gene.

Clayface: "Grrrrr..."

Jin Kazama vs Clayface

Theme: Injustice-Gotham City(Alley)

After suffering defeat, Clayface finally calmed down and transformed into Ethan Bennet, an ex-detective who was cut from the force when he was first found out to infected by the Clayface mutagen.

Ethan: "Phew... It's been a while since I've had this curse so I'm a bit rusty at controlling the corruption on my mind." That's Atlantis' systems detect a submarine approaching the gates. It's pulled up on screen and Aquaman immediately recognizes its the Justice League.

Aquaman: "We have more visitors..." Minutes later, Superman and Xiaoyu enter the throne room.

Superman: "It's been a long time, old friend."

Aquaman: "You seek the Ring of Compassion."

Xiaoyu: "Straight to the point."

Superman: "We do."

Aquaman: "Then you have had a wasted journey. I will not give up that which protects my kingdom."

Superman: "Will not? Do you have any idea what's happening out there? We're at war. Oa has fallen-"

Aquaman: "Without the rings power Atlantis will also fall." A moment of silence. "I'm sorry, my friend... but my duty is to this kingdom and my people... the barrier must hold!"

Superman: "You think this barrier will protect you from Luthor forever?" Another moment of silence. "What your doing makes this place no better than a prison!" Aquaman then stands with anger in his face!

Valkyrie: "Everyone, please! Surely we can come to some sort of agreement?" That's when alarms start going off and some guards come in.

Guard: "Your majesty! The barriers been breached!"

Aquaman: "What!?" The screens then show Lexbots in the castle attacking the inferior guards.

Xiaoyu: "More of Lex's robots!"

Valkyrie: "But how did they get past the barrier!?"

Superman: "They must've followed us through!" That's when some Lexbots burst through the doors and killed the guards, making Ethan decide to transform again. "Careful-these guys are a handful. Keep them contained!"

Superman and Xiaoyu Ling vs Lexbots 5x

Theme: Injustice 2-Redemption/Tekken Tag Tournament-Xiaoyu theme

During the fight, Superman used his heat vision to damage a flying Lexbot which made the head fell off and the body explode, unleashing a burst of AIDA which started traveling through the castle corridors.

Superman: "AIDA..." Lex's voice can be heard from the Lexbots head.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "This is our gift to your people, Aquaman-immortality." The Clayface made his foot solid enough to crush the head as he stepped on it. Then some quaking occurred.

Valkyrie: "!... This feeling...!"

Aquaman: "What is the matter, Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie: "I sense an old presence... yet changed... Your highness, do we have eyes on the Endless Desert?"

Aquaman: "We do." The screens show different sections of said desert. One of them showed the shore that Atlantis is nearby and we see a red, four armed demon emerge from the sand with an aura of AIDA particles.

Valkyrie: "The Four-Armed Terror... Kamuz the demon..."

Xiaoyu: "He's been infected with AIDA..."

Valkyrie: "And whats worse is that if we reaches the pyramid, he could find the ancient Golden Seed and use it to destroy us all!" More Lexbots keep coming into the throne room and everyone is fighting with everything they have.

Clayface: "Then we need to act fast!"

Jin: "Ethan and I will go after Kamuz!" Jin transforms into Devil Jin while Clayface returns to Ethan and grabs Jin's hand. Jin uses his demonic form to quickly reach the surface and catch up with Kamuz right before he reaches the pyramid but more Lexbots try to interfere while Kamuz is trying to break the pyramid door down. Jin returns to normal and Ethan returns to Clayface. "Ethan! You know what to do!"

Clayface: "Destroy my enemies!"

Clayface and Jin Kazama vs Lexbots 12x

Theme: Injustice-Gotham City(Alley)/Tekken 3-Jin Kazama

Hint: All Lexbots must be destroyed before Kamuz can completely break down the pyramid door.

Once all the Lexbots are gone, Jin grab one of the bots parts and threw it at Kamuz to get his attention and he got it.

Kamuz: "So, you really wish to die, huh!? Fine!" He draws his fire breathing shield in his bottom left hand and his mace in his upper right hand.

Jin: "Not a chance!" He uses his Omen Blade Kick that Kamuz blocks with his shield but Jin retorts with an uppercut to his upper right that knocks the mace out of his hand and into the air that Clayface stretches up and grabs. Jin backs up and transforms to Devil Jin again. He fires a powerful blast that shatters Kamuz's shield, leaving him defenseless. Clayface swings the mace downward at the same time as Jin firing a powerful laser beam from his forehead. "You insect!" The impact of the mace combined with the blast of the beam make Kamuz completely explode. Jin then transforms back to normal again.

Clayface: "Enough control?" Jin nods and they head back to Atlantis.

Aquaman: "The AIDA anomaly has been caught in the waters... the infection will spread unchecked across Atlantis... carries through the ocean current." He turns to Superman. "If I did not know the type of man you are, Superman, I would almost think you led them here." A moment of silence.

Jin: "Arthur... Its obvious now that the ring can no longer shield you. They've broke through once... so it won't be hard to do it again. But with that little piece of jewelry... we'll finally have a chance of fighting back! Save the people you wish to protect..."

Xiaoyu: "And if we can't, then I can guarantee that we'll-"

Aquaman: "Avenge them?"

Jin: "No... Find them justice..." Another moment of silence.

Aquaman: "You both speak wisdom young warriors. If a king cannot see when he must change, then he it not fit to lead his people." He then decides to reveal the indigo colored ring in his hand and direct it to Superman. "Take it and go." To which Superman humbly accepts. Aquaman and Valkyrie then make their way into the city. "Atlantis needs it's king."


	5. Chapter 3: The Ring of Rage

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 3: The Ring of Rage

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Hacker Ship**

**90 days since the Convergence**

BH: "The Ring of Compassion is also concealed on earth within the remains of Brainiacs crashed ship not far from Gothanu..." The inside of the ship shows signs of an @HOME from The World R:2 and judging by the scrambled data... Brainiac has joined alliances with The Worlds more nefarious hackers. Kite has now entered the ship and is sneaking through the entrance hall.

Kite: "Now then... Watchtower, come in. I'm inside. Batman? No response... must be interference from the hacks in this place... I would Data Drain this place but I don't wanna get caught. I wish I wasn't sent on this mission alone... that's just a risk if I run into an enemy." Then we here a voice from above.

???: "Well then consider your wish granted." A man in black known as Nightwing, with his red logo, drops from the ceiling.

Kite: "Nightwing... haven't seen you for long while."

Nightwing: "Good to see you to. Phew, even though it looks a bit different I can never get over this place. Bats called, figured you could use some help."

Kite: "Thanks, I appreciate it. I feel a lot more confident now."

Nightwing: "Right! So... let's uh... huh?" He turns to see two of Brainiacs drones covered in a strange pattern of glowing green hexagons.

Kite: *gasps*"Data Bugs!?"

Nightwing: "That doesn't sound good..."

Kite and Nightwing vs Brainiac Bugs 2x

Theme: .hack/versus-Legendary Blue Flame/Injustice-Darkest Before Dawn

They finally protect break and Kite uses his Drain Arc to Data Drain them both which removes the hexagons, and Nightwing finishes them with his electric pitons to decapitate them.

Kite: "There. Enemies gone." Nightwing sees an alarm in his mask.

Nightwing: "No... there's something else here..." He draws a wingding and throws it at the control pad for a nearby door and it opens and comes out... "Kogoro Tenzai... I should've known."

Kogoro: "You say that like its a bad thing."

Kite: "It's not, but why are you here?"

Nightwing: "Yeah, you may be in Shinra but this isn't exactly your field, you know."

Kogoro: "Well, someone has to fight in the field with Arisu and Xiaomu gone. And to answer your question: I'm here on an investigation. Some odd rumors about disappearances and monster sightings have been going around lately in Gothanu so decided to look more into, Ive discovered that every one of these incidents happened within a three mile radius of this vessel. Way to sketchy to be a coincidence... It just so happens that I decided to do a stakeout when you showed up. I get the feeling this could be connected to what Luthor is doing. If we're after the same thing then why not cooperate here?"

Kite: "Thank you. Our party was looking short anyway."

Nightwing: "Oh, that hurts." They continue until they reach the containment hall. A room full of stasis pods with humanoid figures inside.

Kogoro: "I don't have the words for what I'm seeing right now."

Nightwing: "No...! He's turning people into his drone lackeys!"

Kite: "He also seems to be infecting his subject's with Data Bug virus that made monsters invincible in The World. My bracelet was by far the only method of removing the virus in a fight." Then Kogoro eyes a particular capsule.

Kogoro: "Guys, check it! We got a fresh one... it's a soldier... Sänger Zonvolt..." Sänger appears to be unconscious inside the capsule.

Nightwing: "Is he alive?" That's when Sänger's eyes suddenly shoot open and he breaks out, forcing Kogoro to teleport back a little and draw his weapon.

Sänger: "You just kidnapped the wrong warrior, evildoer!" Speaking in a German accent. As he draws his large broadsword, the Type-0 Reishiki Zankantou.

Kogoro Tenzai and Kite vs Sänger Zonvolt

Theme: Super Robot Wars-the Sword that Cleaves Evil

Sänger is lying on the ground after that fight but...

Kogoro: "Hey hey hey! Calm down, we're not-" He was interrupted by Sänger grabbing his sword and swinging at him as he got back up.

Sänger: "I'm not out of this fight, yet!" He swings his sword down to which Kogoro blocks it with his weapon and keeps him in a hold, while trying to reason with him.

Kogoro: "We're here to rescue you!" Kite tried to get him from behind which broke the hold but Sänger swung his blade again, making Kite step back. This is when Nightwing decided to step in.

Sänger: "Nightwing!? What is going on here!?"

Nightwing: "Long story, cadet. Do you remember how you got here?"

Sänger: "I was patrolling at the edge of Gothanu on security detail."

Kogoro: "Argh! With THAT sword? Feels like your compensating for something..."

Sänger: "Next thing I know, I'm here, smiting the likes of Tenzai."

Kogoro: "And technically not for the first time."

Sänger: "Where exactly are we, anyway?"

Kite: "Hold on... I hear someone..." They open up another room and hide behind the door frame. It's Brainiacs collection room.

Nightwing: "There he is! Brainiac himself. The alien android running this place." Brainiac is at his main computer filing some information and he's talking with someone hidden in the shadows of the room. Who ever he is, he's standing next to Brainiacs attempted copy at a Slideways Teleporter the Justice League to travel between allied planets.

Brainiac: "The parasite doesn't seem to be mutating as planned. I will require more time."

???: "Except we don't have anymore time. We need the parasite at full strength NOW. Perhaps your scrapheap of a mind is clouded by that ring." Sure enough, Brainiac has the Ring of Rage on his finger.

Brainiac: "My processor is unmatched! You shall have your army in time... Now leave me so I may work."

???: "Hmph! Just don't fail me, Brainiac." We can see a single red eye glowing in the darkness. The man then enters the teleporter, which is when our heroes decide to enter.

Nightwing: "Sounds like your having trouble with your lab partner, huh?"

Brainiac: "You...! I don't have for the likes of you..." He jumps and land atop one of the silver orbs floating in the room containing a shrunken city. "Go forth my creations!" More Data Bugged Brainiac drones enter.

Nightwing and Kogoro Tenzai vs Brainiac Bugs 4x with the Rage power ring

Theme: Injustice-Darkest Before Dawn/Project X Zone-Wanderers Road

Hint: Brainiac will be firing projectiles from the background as well as using the Rage Rings powers.

After dealing with them, another, much larger figure enters the room...

Kite: "No... it can't be...!"

Nightwing: "Friend of yours?" The monster says nothing and it taps its red wand on the ground and then points it at Kite.

Kite: "Skeith..."

Brainiac: "Hahahaha! The Terror of Skeith has been waiting for you, DotHacker Kite!

Skeith: "..." He merely swings his wand into position.

Sänger: "Your silent ways can't hide your evil me, monster!"

Kite and Sänger Zonvolt vs Skeith and Brainiac Bug with the Rage power ring

Theme: .hack-Phase 1 theme

Hint: Brainiac will be firing projectiles from the background as well as using the Rage Rings powers.

Upon successfully Data Draining Skeith, Sänger ends this fight by completely cutting Skeith weakened state in half with his colossal blade.

Brainiac: "No! My one of a kind specimen!"

Nightwing: "Whats with all this crap anyway, Brainiac?"

Brainiac: "I've used by upgraded mind control power to take control of the human hackers responsible for the virus that made monsters invincible, as well in aiding me in an attempt to recreate the supposed legendary 8 Phases of Morganna! But it seems I still need to recalculate the schematics..."

Kite: "That won't be happeing! Hand over the ring!"

Brainiac: "Fools! You'll never take the-" As he showed the ring off, Nightwing used his grapple line to grab and yank the ring off his finger. "Aaaah! The Rage Ring!" Then the teleporters portal starts going nuts. "No! Nooooo!"

Nightwing: "Shut it down! Shut it down NOW!" Sänger tries cutting the portal frame with his blade which leaves a dent but it's not shutting off.

Sänger: "I can't! Somethings forcing its way through!"

Brainiac: "Hahahaha! It's here! Our masterpiece! You will regret ever crossing the likes of I!" Something absolutely humongous made of some strange brown ooze starts coming through the portal.

Nightwing: "Oh boy... We need to go... We need to go NOW!" They all get out of there with whatever this is chasing after them.


	6. Chapter 4: The Ring of Greed

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 4: The Ring of Greed

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Dark Azarath**

**90 days since the Convergence**

BH: "The Ring of Greed lies in another realm... by far the furthest from your reach." Dark Azarath... the ruins of the realm of Azarath have been swallowed into the void of Eternal Darkness(a stage from Tekken). A one Martian Manhunter is here on investigation.

MM: "I know your there. Stop trying to hide from me... Heihachi Mishima." Heihachi, who is in his Tekken 7 outfit, emerges from behind some nearby rubble of the Temple of Azarath.

Heihachi: "Hahahaha! Guess I shouldn't underestimate an alien, should I?"

MM: "What business do you have here in Dark Azarath? Why were you trying to spy on me?"

Heihachi: "I'm here because of a... personal vendetta with an old foe of mine. And I was just wondering why you were here, myself."

MM: "I have been investigating several robberies of machinery and chemicals. Specific components used for a very dangerous mutagen. I have reason to believe that the perpetrator has come here."

Heihachi: "Hm... Well, sorry to disappoint you but I can't help you with that one. I'm only here for a good fight!"

MM: "Engaging in combat simply for fun is no laughing matter, Heihachi Mishima."

Heihachi: "Oh? Then perhaps you don't realize the thrill of it! C'mon, let's have sparring match! Right here and now!"

MM: "A sparring match? Here of all places?"

Heihachi: "Hahahaha! Why the hell not? There's no need to hold back either! Fight with everything you've got!"

MM: *sigh*"Very well... if you insist."

Martian Manhunter vs Heihachi Mishima

Theme: Tekken 7-Mishima Dojo(1st)

During their fight is when Raven, Haseo and Alisa emerge from a pitch black portal.

Raven: "Enough!"

Heihachi: "Hm? More challengers I see? Hahahaha!" That's when Haseo gets behind him and holds a gun to his head.

Haseo: "I wouldn't do that if I were you, old man!"

Heihachi: "Well well... if it isn't the Terror of Death. Don't mind me. Me and Manhunter here were just enjoying a friendly sparring match."

Haseo: "Cut the crap... I've seen how your 'sparring matches' tend to end, Heihachi... And what about you, Manhunter? I haven't seen you since the Convergence."

MM: "I sensed a rather concerning feeling after that so I decided to look into it. Several components of machinery and chemicals have been stolen from across the planet earth. I have managed to trace their whereabouts here in Dark Azarath."

Alisa: "That doesn't sound good."

Raven: "Perhaps your perpetrator is related to why we're here. We're here searching for the orange power ring of Greed to stop Luthor."

Heihachi: "Wait a minute! Did you say orange ring? That's why I'm here!"

Alisa: "Huh? Explain!"

Heihachi: "I was in another battle against my demonic son but he escaped me easily with some kind of new power I've never seen the Devil Gene use before. But then I saw it was coming from a ring on his finger..."

Raven: "Kazuya Mishima has the ring? That's not a good combination."

MM: "What a coincidence. I also believe Kazuya Mishima to be the one responsible for the robberies."

Alisa: "But why would he want all that stuff?"

MM: "They are all the components of a dangerous mutagen that could make one extremely powerful."

Haseo: "What!?"

Heihachi: "If your looking for Kazuya then I know where he is. I was on my way there when I ran into Manhunter."

Alisa: *sigh*"I don't trust you, but fine... Lead the way."

Haseo: "But try something funny, and it's your ass!"

Heihachi: "Yes yes..." As they follow Heihachi through Dark Azarath until they reach the Great Door. In front of the door is a large machine containing a giant, brown colored version of Clayface.

Haseo: "What the hell is that thing...?"

MM: "This machine... it's made up of all the stolen machinery." That's when we see Kazuya, in his Tekken 7 outfit, atop the machine inserting some strange device.

Raven: "And there's the ring!"

Heihachi: "Kazuya!" That got his attention, as he stands up straight and stares them down.

Kazuya: "Well well... what do we have here. Are you here to ask for another beating, old man?"

Heihachi: "Hahahaha! As if! I refuse to let some trinket stop me a second time!"

MM: "Hold on, Heihachi Mishima. First we need to know what he's up to."

Heihachi: "Like I give a damn about that!"

Haseo: "What exactly are we looking at anyway, Mishima!?"

Kazuya: "What you see here is my mutation device. I intend to strengthen the Devil Gene in order to rid this universe of Lex Luthor. But first, I needed to test my mutagen, and so, a one Basil Karlo has volunteered to run the test."

Raven: "Karlo already has the full power of the Clayface mutagen. Why would want to further mutate himself?"

MM: "Most likely to prove himself stronger than anything in his way."

Kazuya: "Precisely! And once Luthor is out of the picture, this world will soon be mine!"

Haseo: "Kazuya, you bastard!" As he draws his guns and fire but Kazuya jumps out of the way.

Raven: "You handle Kazuya, I'll handle Karlo." She activates her magic but I cut off by a nearby voice.

???: "I'm afraid that won't be happening, daughter." A powerful appears known as Trigon, and he's got a Vajra Aragami with him.

Raven: "Trigon..."

Alisa: "And he's got a Vajra with him!"

Trigon: "You were a fool to return home, Raven. This place shall be your grave."

Raven: "You would surrender the destruction of Azarath to Kazuya so easily? The Convergence has left you weakened, Father."

Trigon: "Yet still more powerful than you and all of your pathetic friends, daughter!"

Raven: "Hmph! We'll see soon enough!"

Alisa: "I swear... I WILL end the Vajra race!"

Raven and Alisa I. Amiella vs Trigon and Vajra

Theme: Injustice 2-Red Sun Prison(Power Core)

Afterwards, Trigon and Vajra simply vanish. Kazuya has escaped Heihachi and Haseo as he activates the machine.

Kazuya: "It's time for the test drive!" The mutagen starts injecting itself into Karlo.

Raven: "No! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She tries to keep Karlo contained his new mutant body was to much strain on her magic and thus he broke free of her and the machine. He then turned around a made his way through the portal of the Great Door with Kazuya following. The Great Door shut down after they left.

Haseo: "Dammit! Too late!"

Alisa: "But, the ring...!"

MM: "The battle is lost."

Haseo: "I think it's time to get out of here."

Raven: "Agreed." She opens another portal and they all leave.


	7. Chapter 5: Uninvited Guest

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 5: Uninvited Guest

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Justice League Watchtower**

**90 days since the Convergence**

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Black Hand is trapped, the Watchtower unguarded... It's about time that we finish him off." Inside the Watchtower lab is Batman, Lindow, Urashima and Black Hand, within is containment of coarse.

Lindow: "So what exactly are we doing again?"

Urashima: "Even if we manage to gather the rings, choosing proper users to wield their full power for each of them out of our large group will take time that we don't have. Which is why I came up with the schematics of a device to place all four within that will off set the conditions while still channeling their full unrestrained power.

Batman: "And it's a sword... why?" As he looks at the blueprints on the computer screen.

Urashima: "Because swords are cool and because I say so! Now let's get to work!"

Batman: "Right... Amamiya, can you pass me that coupling there?"

Lindow: "Here you go." As he grabs it from the table next to him and tosses to Bats.

Batman: "You know, I've been curious for a while now... But how DID you gain that Aragami arm hidden under your gauntlet?"

Lindow: "Eh, it's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it."

Batman: "Kind of a personal subject, huh?"

GA: "Arrow to Bats." On the com link. "We've got bogies incoming..." He's in the control room controlling the weapons system, trying to hold back all the incoming Lexbots. "It's Luthor's drones coming in fast!"

Urashima: "Don't worry, I'll get things working, shield-wise!"

GA: "Got a couple of 'em coming your way!" As some of them escape the towers gunfire and breaking into the lab to attack.

Lindow: "Looks like we've got invited guest in this party..."

Urashima: "You two! Keep them off me until I can generate the shield!"

Batman: "On it!"

Lindow Amamiya and Batman vs Lexbots

Theme: God Eater-No Way Back/Injustice 2-Night Watch

Hint: Keep defeating Lexbots until the shield gauge is completely full.

The shield is finally up and the Lexbots inside have been disposed of.

Lindow: "Phew. That's finally taken care of."

Urashima: "We're not out of trouble yet. The shield is only holding at 80 percent, and with the amount of Lexbots coming it'll be breached within a matter of moments!" We here more explosions. "Scratch that: 60 percent."

Batman: "Brilliant."

Lindow: "Bats. We're on our own here. The only thing I can think of to get out if is freeing Black Hand and letting him help, buuut..."

Batman: "Right. You know I'm going to say no because doing that is a huge risk! We can't let him escape."

Urashima: "Shield at 40 percent."

BH: "Heheheh..."

Lindow: "Something funny, you bastard?"

BH: "Bruce Wayne, and Chizuru Urashima. Two genius and brilliant minds, yet cannot find a chance of successful victory in a measly ambush. Your shield will not save you... Release me."

Urashima: "Dammit! Shield is at 20-!" That's when more Lexbots break in.

Batman: "Well that's just great..." As he just throws more batarangs and Lindow fires energy blast from his God Arc to keep them at bay until Lex Luthor himself enters.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Black Hand. I see you've traded one prison for another... Will you not bow before your god?"

BH: "You are no god-you are a fool. You wield two of nine of some of the greatest power in all the known universe, yet you do not wear them with honor... and use them like a child." Lex comes his way, forcing Batman and Lindow to step back, and is now by the containment unit.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "You have served your purpose! The remaining power rings will soon belong to me. How does it feel to know such power-" He doesn't realize that Batman and Lindow are about to attack. Batman grabs a cable and connects it his one of shocks gloves with a grapple gun in his hand, while Lindow releases his Aragami arm and charges a lot of energy to his God Arc.

Batman: "Urashima! NOW!"

Urashima: "Right!" She presses a large button which cuts most of the towers power, but not so much to where the tower would fall out of place, all that power is charged into Batman's shock glove and he grabs Luthor with his grapple gun, pumping all of that electricity towards him for a lot of damage, while Lindow uses all of that charged energy in a super charged use of his Devour technique. After which both of them fall to their knees from all of that and Black Hand is released because Batman's side of the attack took up the containment units power as well. Black Hand straight for Luthor and pushes him back.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Hahaha! It seems you've forgotten, Black Hand. Fear and Hope, as well as AIDA are mine to command!"

BH: "The rings will not save you this time!"

Black Hand vs Lex Luthor(Tri-Edge) with the Fear and Hope power rings

Theme: LEGO Dimensions-Lord Vortech Boss

Lex is trying to hold back Black Hands attacks, but Black Hands construct are forcing their way through all of his. Tri-Edge then tries to use a Hope construct to block an incoming fist construct but Black Hand focused a lot of power into it, breaking through the shield and hitting the Hope Ring, cracking it. This causes a strange occurrence in AIDA's behavior.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Ngh... Ahh...! GAAAAAH!" The AIDA particles start going crazy! The power surge in Tri-Edges claw shaped body from the ring cracking must've upset it and that in turn is cause Lex incredible pain. "Tri-Edge! Please calm down! I'm not sure what's going on... but if we both want to live... then you need to calm down!" The AIDA particles then settle down and his pain seems to have subsided. "You may have won this round. But I swear, you all will come to us... eventually." As he uses AIDA's power to teleport away.


	8. Chapter 6: The Ring of Love

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 6: The Ring of Love

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Zamichtam**

**90 days since the Convergence**

BH: "The Ring of Love lie at the heart of a facility upon the planet Zamichtam." Cut to the planet of the Pink Lanterns, Zamaron, with its surface covered with structures and technology of the planet Michtam. The Javelin ship is on its way, and on board is Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Robin, Yuri and KOS-MOS.

WW: "We have identified the rings location. Here, in the central core of the planets main research facility, not to far from the planets main power battery."

Starfire: "According to what we found last time, it's called the Abraxas Core. Named after Michtams original name."

KOS-MOS: "Abraxas. Renamed Michtam after T.C. 4667. Use to be the forth planet of the Michtam star system."

Cyborg: "Zamichtam's defense won't be easily breached. We'll need a diversion." Yuri and Robin are to the left and Yuri is trying to speak to Robin in a whisper.

Yuri: "Either that or you can sneak in with your ninja stuff."

Robin: "I told you, I'm not a ninja, I'm an assassin! Now shh!"

KOS-MOS: "I know the facilities well. I volunteer to act as the diversion."

WW: "Very well. Prepare yourself." Back to Yuri and Robin.

Yuri: "Wait a sec. Aren't assassins skilled in stealth too?"

Robin: "Hey, knock it off, Yuri!"

WW: "Lowell! Are you listening?"

Yuri: "Right, right, basically we're crashing the main facility, looking for the core and grabbing the Love Ring without alarm this T-elos chick. That about sum it up?"

Cyborg: "Uh, more or less..."

KOS-MOS: "I am prepared to deploy."

Starfire: "I feel worried about her going alone though. Would it be alright if I went with KOS-MOS?"

WW: "Hm... Going alone is risky... Very well. Just don't do anything reckless."

KOS-MOS: "Understood. I shall cooperate well with Starfire. Commencing diversion." Starfire grabs KOS-MOS, exits the ship and heads straight for the entrance of the main research facility.

Starfire and KOS-MOS vs Lexbots 2x

Theme: Injustice 2-Cosmic Review/Xenosaga-She's Coming Back

Hint: beat them within the 20 second time limit.

Afterwards, they head further in ahead of the rest of the team.

Starfire: "I realize I maybe stepping my boundaries here, but I wanted to ask about your connection with this T-elos individual." KOS-MOS closed her eye for a second and when she opens them her eyes are now blue instead of their regular red. The soul of Mary Magdalene has taken control.

Mary: "T-elos and I are more than connected. We are one and the same. My name is Mary Magdalene."

Starfire: "Mary? What happened to KOS-MOS?"

Mary: "Allow me to explain. I have passed some time ago but a dear friend of mine had developed two machines containing two parts of me. T-elos is the machine supported by my true body, while this ons, KOS-MOS, is an artificial vessel for my soul. We had come together and become whole again after a long journey... but the Convergence has split us apart yet again... and I fear I may not be able to reason with her this time. AIDA's influence has reached her mind. Those infected with cannot be reasoned with from what Haseo has told us. I fear what may happen when we face T-elos today."

Starfire: "Whatever may come from this encounter, we'll face it together... as friends."

Mary: "Friends..." An image in her head shows one of her's. "Shion... please be safe..." Her eyes revert back to red.

KOS-MOS: "They should be coming soon. Let us continue onward."

Starfire: "Indeed." Cut to the others entering the same corridor as KOS-MOS and Starfire.

WW: "KOS-MOS..."

Cyborg: "She's a droid of her word." Yuri and Robin stop behind a column and see something coming.

Robin: "Hey, look! Isn't that...?"

Yuri: "Flynn...?" The knight in question known as Flynn Scifo comes up with his shield in hand but something not right...

Flynn: "Flynn? No... I am... Commandant Void." His eyes are giving a blank stare as he speaks with no personality in it.

Yuri: "Looks like T-elos picked up an old trick from Alexei." As he draws his sword.

Robin: "Cyborg! Wonder Woman! Go on ahead. We'll hold back Scifo." And they do go ahead and Flynn slowly draws his sword.

Yuri: "Just like old times, huh Flynn?"

Robin: "You two must really get along, huh?"

Yuri Lowell and Robin vs Flynn Scifo

Theme: Tales of Vesperia-Fury Sparks

Yuri: "Azure Edge!" Fire an energy projectile at Flynn that knocked him flat on his back, and a magic seal appeared around his head and shatters.

Robin: "What was that?"

Yuri: "Must've been the mind control wearing off. This was easier than curing Estelle, though. Must not have been a perfect copy." As he supports Flynn up.

Flynn: "Ngh...! Yuri...? Yuri... what's going on?"

Robin: "You were under T-elos' control and tried to kill us. You were lucky we beat it out of you."

Flynn: "Guess I owe you one..."

Yuri: "C'mon, Flynn! Let's get going." He supports Flynn under his arm and they make their way to the core. Cut to Wonder Woman and Cyborg as they make it to the core. Standing atop a nearby pedestal is T-elos herself.

T-elos: "Hahahaha! Looks like we've got some lambs coming to the slaughter! But then again, you just might be a better catch than that knight... Regardless, your attempts to stop me are futile! The world will be remade in Luthor's dark image." As the AIDA particles around her grow wild.

Cyborg and Wonder Woman vs Lexbots 6x

Theme: Injustice-System Down/Injustice 2-Gift from the Gods

Hint: T-elos will be firing projectiles from the background.

Afterwards, as Wonder Woman and Cyborg continue fighting Lexbots, T-elos is fired upon from above. She looks up to see Starfire coming straight for her, to which she avoids and sees KOS-MOS land nearby.

T-elos: "Well well... It's about time I see you again, KOS-MOS... So that I can destroy you...!" KOS-MOS' eyes are blue again.

Mary: "T-elos... even after being one again, you still hold such grudges... AIDA's influence has really brought out the worst in you..."

T-elos: "Don't lecture me, you piece of scrap! You're vessel is nothing more than an inferior piece of shit!" She fires her guns at KOS-MOS whose eyes are back to red, and she jumps over T-elos to avoid and while she's in the air...

KOS-MOS: "Releasing limiters. Stand by..." Her chest plate opens up and a ball of energy forms. "D-Teneritas!" She fires the ball down at T-elos to which when the ball hits her, she is trapped in it and held in place. KOS-MOS lands on the other side of her while Starfire appears of the side where KOS-MOS was standing, and they both attack T-elos at the same time, making the orb explode and T-elos heavily damaged.

T-elos: "Argh! Damnit! You god damn lowlifes! You'll regret this!" She uses her remaining strength to teleport and escape.

KOS-MOS: "She may have gotten away... but you have my thanks regardless."

Starfire: "Anything for a friend." That's when Yuri, Flynn and Robin arrive. They all approach the Abraxas core.

Flynn: "It looks so... insignificant..."

WW: "Don't let its appearance deceive. A power ring is incredibly powerful and I've heard that Love can be a wild emotion to tame."

Cyborg: "Flynn, take the ring."

Flynn: "I-I don't know... Do I have the right to wield its power...? Am I-"

Yuri: "Got it!" And we see Yuri wall up with the ring in hand. Show off. "Lets go." Then the ground starts shaking.

Computer: "Neogenesis Protocol initiated. AIDA toxin ready for deployment." The core then launches into space. Cyborg goes to check the main computer.

Flynn: "Cyborg? What's going on? What is it?"

Cyborg: "The Abraxas core... I-it's a weapon. Its payload... an AIDA toxin. The target..." Suspenseful silence. "Earth."


	9. Chapter 7: Gothanu Chaos

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 7: Gothanu Chaos

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Justice League Watchtower**

**91 days since the Convergence**

The alarms are all going off and they don't know where it's coming from.

Urashima: "Argh! Where the fuck is it coming from!" That's when Raven, Haseo, Alisa, Manhunter and Heihachi show up only to see the place trashed.

Haseo: "What the-!? What the hell happened here!?"

Alisa: "I think we have bigger problems than that! Black Hand is free!" Black Hand pays her no mind though and ignores her.

GA: "Long story."

Haseo: "Sorry Bats, but we lost the ring."

Heihachi: "The little trinket your looking for is in my sons possession."

Batman: "Kazuya Mishima..."

MM: "Not only that, but he has allied himself with Basil Karlo, and mutated the Clayface mutagen to greatly increase his power." That's when Kite appeared on the screen.

Kite: "Uh. I think we found your missing ring."

Nightwing: "Along with Kazuya and his guinea pig."

Haseo: "Where?" Cut to Kite, Nightwing, Kogoro and Sänger entering the city trying to escape but a huge explosion occurs, propelling them forward. Kazuya emerges from the flames.

Kazuya: "Hm? I can feel more rings nearby... And with their power, my experiments are guaranteed to be a success!" He disappears as another explosion occurs, knocking them further back a the now mutated Clayface emerging from this one. They all split up to and Kite stops to fire fireballs at it. Haseo can be heard over the com link.

Haseo: "Never mind, we see you! We're on our way!" He, Manhunter and Heihachi use the Slideways Teleporter to teleport from the Watchtower to the one hidden on the roof of Wayne Tower in the city of Gathanu, a cross of Gotham City and Mac Anu from The World R:1 days.

Lindow: "Well that's just great..."

Urashima: "Ok, if anyone has something else to share, bad news-wise, then say it now..." Now a message from Wonder Woman.

WW: "Wonder Woman to Watchtower-come in."

Batman: "Reading you, Diana. Do you have the ring?"

WW: "Affirmative. We also have a problem. The main research facility of Zamichtam ejected its core carrying a toxic gas form of AIDA and heading your way. The projected point of impact: two miles north of central Gothanu."

Lindow: "Convenient." Now Cyborg.

Cyborg: "This techs like nothing we've seen. We've given everything we've got and barely scratched it."

Batman: "Do what you can. If that virus reaches earth..."

WW: "Acknowledged." Finally, Superman calls.

Superman: "Batman, come in."

Batman: "About time... Go ahead, Superman."

Superman: "We have the Compassion Ring and are now approaching Gothanu now. ETA seven minutes."

Urashima: "Only seven!? We need all the help we can get, so make it three at least!" Cut back to the Rage Ring team facing Clayface but everyone's taking cover.

Sänger: "We've gotta stop that thing!"

Nightwing: "Karlo's mutagen... it's vulnerable to high voltage electric shocks. A power generator, power plants-"

Kogoro: "We're in the wrong part of the neighborhood for an electric plant, pal."

Kite: "I got this!"

Nightwing: "No wait-!"

Kite: "Pha Rai Rom!" Multiple lighting bolts strike down onto Clayface but the impact splatter some of his clay everywhere and everyone except for Nightwing avoided it. It got on his head and..."

Nightwing: "Oooh man I don't feel so good... Ngh... Graaaah!" He eyes glow a strange green and stares at the others with murderous intent.

Kite: "Uh oh!" They all dodge as he comes at them with his pitons and then Clayface slams a hammer hand down which they nearly avoided. "Damn it! I hate to do this alone but I'll handle Clayface, you guys try to help Nightwing." He pulls out the Rage Ring to get Clayfaces attention. When Kogoro and Sänger point their attention to Nightwing, Kazuya can be heard.

Kazuya: "Behold, a new power of the Clayface mutagen! And you shall be the first to fall victim to it!"

Sänger Zonvolt and Kogoro Tenzai vs Nightwing

Theme: Injustice-Darkest Before Dawn

Nightwing has his attention on Sänger, who his block all of his attacks with his sword, until Kogoro hits Nightwing with one of his throwing blades that has a wire connected to it while the other end is in Kogoro's hand, and he tases him with an electric shock, which causes the clay to retreat and Clayface himself also feels the pain.

Nightwing: "Phew! That was rough..."

Kite: "Nightwing! We'll handle things here. You get the ring to the Watchtower!" He tosses Nightwing the ring and he grapples through the city trying to reach Wayne Tower but is shot down by Kazuya in the Central District of the city.

Kazuya: "You may have escaped Karlo, but you will not escape me! Surrender the ring and may just let you live!"

Nightwing: "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that line..." That's when Heihachi and Manhunter enter the fray.

Heihachi: "You stay back, kid... This bastard is mine!"

Kazuya: *sigh*"How many times must we go through this, Heihachi Mishima? At this point I'd rather much prefer encounter Jin Kazama with how annoyingly persistent you are..."

MM: "Kazuya Mishima. You are under arrest under the authority of the Justice League. Surrender now and come quietly."

Kazuya: "I'm afraid not. Because you'll be dead before that will happen." With that cocky ass smirk on his face.

Heihachi: "Hahahaha! Come now, Kazuya! I shall fight until there's nothing left of you!"

MM: "Heihachi Mishima, please. Let us not have to add another murder on your record."

Heihachi Mishima and Martian Manhunter vs Kazuya Mishima with the Greed power ring

Theme: Tekken 6-Burning

Nightwing: "Batman... we could use a little help here..."

Batman: "Don't worry. The calvary's here. Just get out of the way." As he looks up to see a Javelin ship fly over the city and Ethan Bennet Clayface drops from it and nearly crushes Kazuya, to which Haseo appears behind him and try's to attack with some swings from his Twin Blades but he still dodges.

Kazuya: "Hmph! Quite a nuisance... But I can't kill the body... then I guess I'll have to go for the head. I'll let you all play with Karlo." As he uses the Greed Ring to teleport.

Haseo: "Argh! Dammit! Not again..." Thats when Raven, Alisa and Lindow come out of another one of Ravens portals. "Oh. Uh... hey guys..." Cut to the Watchtower control room where Superman, Jin and Xiaoyu just arrived.

Superman: "Looks like you had your own troubles here."

Batman: "Don't even ask..."

Cyborg: "We're passing through ionosphere, attempting to neutralize the virus." The screens all staticky though.

Superman: "Cyborg, your breaking up. Say again."

Robin: "Too late! The attempt has failed and the core has entered the atmosphere."

Superman: "Then there's nothing more you can do for now. Get back to Gothanu, they could use you there."

WW: "Acknowledged. Sorry, Kal..." The screens all shut off.

Xiaoyu: "So what options to we have?"

GA: "Lets see... Death by explosion, death by AIDA, or death by a mutated Clayface."

Jin: "Or all of the above."

Batman: "I'll leave those options up to you. I'm going down there to try something." He activates the Slideways Teleporter. "Wonder Woman, Cyborg, get ready. I'm coming to you." He goes through. Superman then looks at the Compassion Ring in his hand.

BH: "Yes. There is a way to fix all of this." Superman looks towards Black Hand. "IF... your willing to trust me..." As he puts on a confident yet creepy smile. Cut back to Gothanu where we see Ethan grow bigger to tussle with Karlo but is easily knocked back. Then Heihachi hits Karlo in the foot with an electrified punch but he jumps back after seeing that didn't work. Then Lindow tries to attack from above after jumping off a nearby building but is smacked aside. Then Alisa, who is on the ground, slides in between Karlos legs while shooting upward with her God Arcs gun form. After that, Haseo jumps up and slices at Karlos leg with his Scythe which leaves a large gash that instantly grows back. Manhunter tried to blast him in the face with his heat vision. Raven tries to bind him with her magic but he breaks free. Batman is seen grappling toward it throwing ice batarangs at Karlo to which he instantly breaks the ice as he's too big to completely freeze with his batarangs alone. Then Cyborg comes up and fires at him with his very amped up laser eye. Cut back to the Watchtower, where Robin is now on screen.

Superman: "Robin, we need Yuri and Flynn on the roof of Wayne Tower, now!"

Robin: "On it!" Jin senses a presence coming and sees Kazuya appear out of nowhere.

Jin: "You...! What are you doing here!?" Everyone else turns to see Kazuya there. Green Arrow tries to shoot at him but Kazuya dodges and fires a spinning blade construct at him.

Jin: "Dammit!"

Superman: "Protect the power ring!"

Jin Kazama and Superman with the Compassion power ring vs Kazuya Mishima with the Greed power ring

Theme: Tekken 6-Burning

Kazuya: "They say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend... But you, Superman, are the exception the disproves the rule." As he fires a blast from the ring and knocks Superman back.

Jin: "No! I won't let you win!" He is now in his Devil form due to his rage against his father.

Kazuya: "As much as I enjoy seeing you indulge in our family heritage, I'm afraid I enjoy destroying you a lot more... and it shall be easy with this little piece of jewelry."

BH: "Hm... intriguing..." He was closely observing the natural power of both Jin and Kazuya. Just as Jin prepares to fire his demonic beam, Kazuya fires a laser from his ring first which Black Hand stepped in and blocked with a shield construct. "You think you know power with Greed alone, Mishima? I will show you the true power of Death!"

Kazuya: "If you're asking for a second death, Black Hand... You shall have it."

Black Hand vs Kazuya Mishima with the Greed power ring

Theme: Tekken 6-Burning

Kazuya is now grabbing his shoulder in pain.

Kazuya: "Damn you, Black Hand! I hope you ALL die when this is over!" As he uses the ring to escape again.

Superman: "Let him go!" Superman and Black Hand then stare at each other but then Black Hand nods and Superman nods back as he puts his fingers to his ear. "We need those ring at Wayne Tower, now!" Literally everyone gathers onto Wayne Towers roof in some way, be it by ship, grapple or even climb up the wall.

Batman: "Nightwing! Give the Rage ring to me!" And he does so.

Nightwing: "Alright, but red or is more my color."

Superman: "Flynn! You take the Compassion ring."

Flynn: "I am honored, Superman."

Superman: "Starfire! You take the Love ring."

Starfire: "Understood, Superman." Black Hand gets Karlo's attention with a distant blast, and he definitely got it because now he's on his way to the tower."

Flynn: "Alright... We're ready to fire..." Flynn, Starfire and Batman put on the rings and activate their powers.

Superman: "Raven! Can you redirect the cores descent?"

Raven: "On it! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The core stops going diagonally and drops straights down. The three heroes with the rings channel and combine the rings powers. Karlo now takes a big leap towards the top of the tower.

BH: "NOW!" As soon as both Karlo and the core come very close to hitting them, they use their combined power as a massive attack to blow them both up and while Karlo has been defeated, meaning he dropped to the bottom of the tower with the mutation cleared and has now retreated, the cores contents have unfortunately dispersed when it exploded! A black gas has been spread across most of the city!

Haseo: "Damnit! The AIDA toxin! We were too late!" They then attend to Batman, Flynn and Starfire.

Alisa: "Superman! They're out cold!"


	10. Chapter 8: The Convergence

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 8: The Convergence

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Apokolips**

**3 days before the Convergence**

The throne room of the king of Apokolips, Darkseid. He has his attention on the master computer but still knows something is coming through his Boom Tube generator.

Darkseid: "I know all those in Apokolips who can access my Boom Tubes and other machines. Yet I do not know you, human. Explain." Kazuya is the one to walk in.

Kazuya: "You must be Lord Darkseid. My name is Kazuya Mishima, and I'm afraid that I'm not from this planet... or this universe, even. My universe is one where many heroes have escaped death countless times. And I believe you might like what you see."

Darkseid: "And what exactly is it that you are proposing, Mishima? Not only that, but what is your goal here? I am no fool. I know a man with personal interest when I see one."

Kazuya: "Hmph! Smarter than you look. I like it. Though my proposal is for my interest, it does benefit you as well. My goal is to find a stronger opponents than that of my own world, to finally get strong enough to destroy my son. And to access them with ease, I suggest a union of our two universes, have them reborn as one. And this benefits you as it'll align with your goal to conquer universes as their king."

Darkseid: "And what of you?"

Kazuya: "Ruling the world was never my goal. Killing my father and son are all I care about."

Darkseid: "Hm... I see. But regardless of my power, something like combining universes would require something extraordinarily powerful."

Kazuya: "Such as your world Lantern Corps?" Darkseid stands there dead silent. "You didn't think I came to your universe without doing my research, did you."

Darkseid: "Hmph! Smarter than you look. I am not familiar with all of the Lantern Corps planets, but I do know someone who is."

**Apokolips**

**2 days before the Convergence**

Now in Darkseids briefing room, he is meeting alone with Black Hand.

BH: "Lord Darkseid. You summoned me?"

Darkseid: "I require your services in gathering the seven colors of the Lantern Corps."

BH: "If I may ask, why do you require their services?"

Darkseid: "I grow tired of this one universe. I wish to conquer another and I believe they will suffice in assistance. As for how they will help, that's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

BH: "Fair enough. If it helps, I sense two colors lost without a host, they will be easy to gather... I have have already gathered one: the Ring of Hope..."

Darkseid: "And the other?"

BH: "The Ring of Fear... but I sense it may be lost... I can't seem to find it in this universe."

Darkseid: "Not lost..." He opens a Boom Tube and it shows the city of Tokyo but it looks different from what they've been. "But concealed. Somewhere within this other universe. But something artificial is keeping us from tracking it."

BH: "Us maybe. But I think I know someone who might be able to... an earth criminal known as Lex Luthor."

**Apokolips**

**1 day before the Convergence**

In Darkseids lab seeing other worlds Tokyo again through the Boom Tube. Lex is in his super suit... but no AIDA claw yet.

Lex: "Hm... An interesting proposition, Black Hand. However, what are you to do to stop me from backstabbing you and taking these rings for myself."

BH: "You cannot use my power without dying first human. And one such as yourself cannot perfectly use every emotion in the spectrum. I doubt someone like you could easily change to use something like love or compassion. But help me find the Ring of Fear and this city and it's technology can be yours."

Lex: "A power that could possibly rival the Lantern Corps."

BH: "This Boom Tube will take us to the city's edge." As they go through. "But the interference we're receiving."

Lex: "Oh please." He pulls up several hologram screens. "First I'll track down where the interference is coming from and the go on from there." He takes a few moments doing his thing. "Hm... It seems the problem isn't interference per se, but that the ring is within something artificial. I have pinpointed its energy to be coming from a well known digital world. An online game known as The World by CC Corp."

BH: "And how do we recover it?"

Lex: "With the help of my new neuro-link, if I wish to enter The World then I need simply will it so." As he puts on a device over his eyes. His consciousness has now entered the Outer Dungeon. "Now then, I simply need to track down the ring from here..." He pulls up his screens again but then he hears something behind him... it sounded like a gun cock.

???: "I would stay right there if I were you." Behind him was Ovan, with his gun in his right hand and holding it point blank at the back of Lex's head. His left hand has a smaller gun and his left shoulder has a the Tri-Edge AIDA claw in its Kusabira design.

Lex: "Hm... I suppose I should've seen this coming."

Ovan: "Noe when you said ring, did you mean..." He put away his smaller gun and pulled out the Ring of Fear. "this?"

Lex: "Where did you get that?"

Ovan: "I should be asking who you are. You don't look like a normal character from The World."

Lex: "With a claw like that, I think you know how that feels. My name is Lex Luthor, I was looking for that ring to find my way home."

Ovan: "Home?"

Lex: "Yes. My friend and I got lost and so I scouted ahead to find the ring we lost to get home. We're not exactly from here."

Ovan: "I see... I just found this in the Hulle Granz Cathedral and came here to investigate it with what little time I have."

Lex: "What do you mean by that?"

Ovan: "This world will be ending here in a few days and a new one will be born."

Lex: "I see." 'That claw keeps intriguing me. This energy signature is definitely interesting. Perhaps it may be useful.' "I don't believe I've got your name."

Ovan: "..."

Lex: "Well?"

Ovan: "Ovan. And if you want your ring back, then you and your fiend meet me at these coordinates tomorrow." As he hands Lex an item with instructions and then disappears.

**Creators Room**

**Day of the Convergence**

The next day, Lex gave Black Hand a neuro-link of his own to enter The World with him and they found the location Ovan wanted to meet them.

Ovan: "Welcome to the Creators Room. A room deep within The Worlds Black Box left by its brilliant creator, Harald Hoerwick. A room that not even the Admin observation system, the Serpent of Lore, couldn't detect."

BH: "Making it the perfect place to negotiate the return of the Ring of Fear." They didn't that Luthor was pretending to wander in curiousity, only to get back Ovan and backstab him... literally. Ovan dropped to his knees and Luthor took advantage of this to take the AIDA Infection from Ovan.

Lex: "Gaaaaaaargh!"

BH: "Luthor...!" Lex now has an aura AIDA particles.

Lex: "Heheh! I'm afraid I'm not the same Lex Luthor that I was before. Not only that... but the terms of our deal have changed!" As he takes the Ring of Fear away from Ovan.

BH: "Disappointing... You have made a grave mistake Luthor!"

Lex: "Oh no... Everything is going according to plan."

Lex Luthor with the Fear power ring vs Black Hand with the Hope power ring.

Theme: Injustice 2-Bloodbath

With Black Hand down, Luthor has taken the Ring of Hope and the AIDA within has changed behavior, resulting in the Tri-Edge claw growing from Luthor's left shoulder.

Lex: "Fool! You have given me the tool of your own destruction! The union of our two universes shall rest in MY hands now!" A bright light occurs. When the light clears we cut back to our heroes on Wayne Towers roof and Batman, Flynn and Starfire wake up.

Batman: "Huh, what do you know?"

**Justice League Watchtower**

**92 days since the Convergence**

Cyborg: "The dispersal of toxin was relatively limited. No more than ten blocks of Gothanu have been exposed, and at minimal levels. It could have been much worse."

Jin: "But we WERE exposed."

Urashima: "Yep. I can confirm that much. I'm detected traces in everyone's system. Organic and artificial alike."

Xiaoyu: "How much longer until we turn?"

Urashima: "I can't exactly make an exact estimate for that. The best rough estimate I can come up with would be hours rather than days. And as strong as it was, the Data Drain technique from both Kites bracelet AND Haseo's avatar couldn't save us as this is the first time we've seen it in the form of a gas. I can tell the Data Drain was able to slow down AIDA's progress, but if you want to cure yourselves... then Lex Luthor and Tri-Edge MUST be stop!" Superman steps up for a speech.

Superman: "You've all fought well, and with honor. We've lost allies and friends. No one could ask any more of you... and yet I must. Lex Luthor has three rings of the Electromagnetic Spectrum... Fear, Hope and Will Power, as well as the powerful Tri-Edge AIDA. We have ourselves also have three... but if we're to stop Lex Luthor, stop AIDA, we need a fourth... We need the Ring of Greed."

BH: "Kazuya Mishima has returned to Dark Azarath with the Ring of Greed in his possession."

Heihachi: "If the Ring is want you want then I'll gladly take on Kazuya myself and get it for you."

Jin: "Hmph! Fat chance! Kazuya Mishima is mine!"

Xiaoyu: "Jin, please calm down! I can't let you do that! Same goes for you Heihachi!"

Haseo: "She's right!" They all look up to see Haseo at the top of a staircase leading to another room. "We can't let either of you go after Kazuya."

Jin: "And why not?"

Haseo: "Because there's a slim chance you'll both forget what's at stake and let your personal vendetta against him get in the way. With that a fight between you two and Kazuya will take way too much time, and with this AIDA toxin, we definitely don't have that kind of time. Which is why I volunteer to handle Kazuya and get the ring."

Superman: "You're sure?"

Haseo: "I'm the type of person who gets the job done quick. I'll try not to waste too much time."

Jin: "What are you, crazy? You have no idea what your getting into-!"

Superman: "That's enough! Haseo is right: we can't let time be wasted with personal grudges. Your request is granted Haseo."

Urashima: "Um, that's great and all, but even if we manage to retrieve the ring, we still can't regulate the rings power yet."

Nightwing: "Way to bring down the mood Doctor Downer..."

Batman: "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. After Luthor's attack the other day, the towers power supply has been drained. All we can do right now with the backup power is keep this place afloat and run the main computers basic functions. We don't have enough power to do a big task like construct a powerful device."

BH: "Even if you had enough power, Luthor knows where both this place AND Wayne Tower is, meaning he can try to stop you in the midst of creating it. But there is an alternative."

MM: "What is that?"

BH: "The Creators Room. A part of The World R:2's Outer Dungeon."

Haseo: "How do you know about that?"

BH: "I was there for the Convergence. The Creators Room was the epicenter of the event. The room itself still remains."

Starfire: "But just what is the Creators Room?"

Haseo: "The Worlds creator, Harald Hoerwick, left a Block Box somewhere in The World. The Creators Room is a place that exist deep within that block, holding all of The Worlds wisdom, as my friend Ovan put it."

BH: "I met this Ovan myself before the Convergence. He claimed that something called the Serpent of Lore couldn't even detect the room."

Lindow: "The Serpent of Lore?"

Haseo: "A room that acts as The Worlds surveillance system."

BH: "Ovan is also where Luthor gained AIDA and the Ring of Fear. Ovan is Tri-Edges original host. Luthor killed Ovan and stole the Tri-Edge as well as the ring."

Batman: "At least we know where Lex got those things. Regardless of that, Black Hands not wrong... not about the rooms privacy at least."

Alisa: "How are you so sure of this?"

Batman: "...I'm Batman."

Alisa: "Again with that cryptic ass answer..."

BH: "Take me there, and I will help you complete your device."

Batman: "As for what we're going to use, that Blastia technology is the best we got. Flynn? Do we have any Blastia on hand?"

Flynn: "We have some in the cargo hold if it'll help. You'll need my help to piece it together."

Batman: "Works with me."

Lindow: "And about the rest of us? What are we doing?"

WW: "We'll take the fight to Luthor-keep him occupied."

Alisa: "You know, we barely made it out of there last time."

Robin: "But this time is different. The Ring of Hope is cracked. He's hurt-vulnerable."

Yuri: "And were desperate."

Starfire: "But we're not alone." A moment of silence.

BH: "You must strike now. Before he repair the damage... and before this virus consumes you all." Superman then faces both Batman and Haseo standing next to each other.

Superman: "Understand, everything depends on you two-on the Ring of Greed, and the device. If you fail..."

Batman: "Hey, this is Batman you're talking about. I'll get the job done."

Haseo: "Seriously... we've got this."

WW: "Don't worry, Kal. I believe they can do this." Nightwing then speaks with Starfire as she's on her way out with Black Hand.

Nightwing: "Listen-do NOT let your guard down with that guy-even for a second. I'm serious."

Starfire: "They say Black Hand risked his life for us."

Nightwing: "Except he doesn't have a life... Just watch your back, OK?" Cut to Yuri and Flynn crossing swords before departing again.

Flynn: "This is it, old friend. See you on the other side." To which Yuri just nods with a smirk on his face.


	11. Chapter 9: Back in Ophia

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 9: Back in Ophia

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Ophia**

**93 days since the Convergence**

Everyone except for Haseo, Batman, Black Hand, Flynn, Kogoro, Raven, Jin and Starfire are once again in the Lower Quarter of Ophia.

KOS-MOS: "It would seem we have used up the last of the Slideways Teleporters charge to let such a large group arrive here."

WW: "Well, we were lucky to make it this far."

KOS-MOS: "Still, we cannot go back the way we came."

Yuri: "Any news from the Creators Room...?"

WW: "Don't worry, I'm sure Commandant Scifo will make it."

Yuri: "It's not that I'm worried for him. It's just that I'm worried about some of the people with him. He's had to deal with my bullshit almost his whole life, ever since we were kids. I'm sure someone in that group will be giving him hell."

Robin: "Well, regardless. If he doesn't make, then we'll all be dead in a hour or so... So I wouldn't worry about it." They keep going up to the Citizens Quarter.

MM: "I cannot sense any life outside of our group."

Xiaoyu: "Yeah... not a single sound either... not even any wind."

Cyborg: "My scans aren't picking up much either."

Yuri: "It's Alexei's invasion all over again." Then Kites hand starts showing static data with AIDA particles for a second before stopping as he tries to fight the infection back.

Kite: "Damn it... We're running out of time... We need to finish this before we all become Lost Ones." That's when Lex's forced attack. Both Lexbots and AIDA Lanterns.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Heroes... You have returned... just as I planned. And it seems your bodies are eager to join us... with minds right behind them!"

Superman: "Go to hell!"

Xiaoyu Ling and Cyborg with the Love power ring vs Lexbots and AIDA Lanterns 4x

Theme: Tekken Tag Tournament-Xiaoyu theme/Injustice-System Down

Robin and Yuri Lowell with the Love power ring vs Lexbots 2x

Theme: Injustice 2-Batcave(Armory)/Tales of Vesperia-Aim for the Top

They manage to push through them and make it to the Royal Quarter before being surrounded again.

Kite: "Damn..."

KOS-MOS: "What should we do? Should we fall back and regroup?"

Cyborg: "Don't you get it? There is no falling back... this is a one way trip!" As he fires an incoming Lexbot.

Kite and Superman with the Compassion power ring vs Lexbots 2x

Theme: .hack/versus-Legendary Blue Flame/Injustice 2-Redemption

Clayface and Sänger Zonvolt with the Compassion power ring vs Lexbot and AIDA Lantern

Theme: Injustice-Gotham City(Alley)/Super Robot Wars-the Sword that Cleaves Evil


	12. Chapter 10: The Terror of Death

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 10: The Terror of Death

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Dark Azarath**

**93 days since the Convergence**

We see Haseo walk up to the Great Door with Kazuya in front of him having his back turned to him.

Kazuya: "Well well... If it isn't Haseo, the Terror of Death... the infamous Player Killer Killer now turned The Worlds greatest player... Did you really think-"

Haseo: *sigh*"Geez, you need to learn to stop talking... Just bring it on!" He draws his Dual Guns and tries to attack but Kazuya turns to punch him in the gut and stop him in his tracks before pushing flat on his back a bit of distance away from him.

Kazuya: "How does it feel, Terror of Death... to know that you have failed?" Then a bell chimes and a red energy comes from Haseo.

Haseo: "Failed?" When he gets up he is now transformed into his Ultimate Steel form, which means he will no longer use his Twin Blades, Broadsword, Scythe or Dual Guns... but only use his ultimate weapon... his chain sword known as the Gate of Ouroboros. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Kazuya: "Your arrogance will be your undoing, Terror of Death!" As he enters his Devil form.

Haseo(Ultimate Steel) vs Kazuya Mishima(Devil form) with the Greed power ring

Theme: .hack/G.U.-Terror of Death

At the end of it all, Kazuya was knocked back by a powerful blow. As he fell back, his form returned to normal and he let go of the ring, to which Haseo grabbed in mid air as he jumped over Kazuya.

Kazuya: "No! Only those who constantly thirst for power are strong enough to wield the power of Greed!"

Haseo: "Then all I need to do is think back to my old self... when Shino was still comatose..." He grips the rings in his hand. "Ah... I see now... it's allure. This power is... intoxicating. The ring has shown me the beginning... and the end. Even four rings won't be enough to defeat Luthor and Tri-Edge. If that's the future that awaits us... then I'm going to do things my way..." Haseo uses Area Hack to leave this place and leave Kazuya behind.


	13. Chapter 11: Confrontation

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 11: Confrontation

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Ophia**

**93 days since the Convergence**

Inside the castle entrance hall, as Clayface throws one Lexbot to another before turning to Lex on his throne that he brought to this room.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Oh come now. I offered you a perfect world... one free of unwanted heroes!"

Heihachi: "You mean the world that YOU want when no one else did."

Sänger: "You offered us hell!"

Lex(Tri-Edge): "You still don't get it, do you? Perhaps your former ally can help convince you." Then the AIDA infected Hal Jordon Green Lantern enters the room. "Green Lantern... please do show our guest the light."

Nightwing: "Hey, come on now! Let's just calm down here!"

Heihachi: "In times like these, you just gotta smack 'em around!"

Nightwing: "Ngh! Sorry, Hal... This is gonna just you a lot more then it's gonna hurt me!"

Nightwing and Heihachi Mishima with the Compassion power ring vs Green Lantern

Theme: Injustice-Green Lantern Corps

Hal is now unconscious for now.

Nightwing: "Sorry, Hal. I promise we'll be back for you."

Lex(Tri-Edge): *sigh*"Must I do everything myself?" As he stands from his throne. "It's time that I end this!"

Superman: "Those would be my words, Lex... Come on! Hit him with everything you've got!"

Superman and KOS-MOS with the Love and Compassion power rings vs Lex Luthor(Tri-Edge) and AIDA Lantern with the Fear and Hope power rings

Theme: LEGO Dimensions-Lord Vortech Boss

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Heheheh! Both Love and Compassion bend to your will... and yet you still fall!" He fires a powerful beam from both his rings at them to which Clayface blocks.

Xiaoyu: "Ngh... We can't hold out much longer..."

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Rage, Greed, Fear, Will, Hope, Compassion, Love-All will soon be mine to use! Hahahahahahahaha!"


	14. Chapter 12: The Creators Room

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 12: The Creators Room

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Creators Room**

**93 days since the Convergence**

Batman and then set up portable a computer Urashima made. The screen is showing the schematics for the sword they're making, the schematics now updated due to using Blastia, along with some of Batman's technology now.

Batman: "Looks like we're up and running."

Starfire: "It looks so powerful."

Batman: "Lets just hope it'll be as powerful as it looks. Now I realize that this is place is supposed to be well hidden, I want the rest of you to keep an eye out for Luthor's Lexbots. Ravens magic should keep us protected, but if it fails then the last thing we need is another fight with them."

Kogoro: "Couldn't agree more..."

Starfire: "Yes... Just please be careful you three." As everyone except for Batman, Flynn and Black Hand head out into the Outer Dungeon just outsider the Creators Room.

Flynn: "Just so you know, I'll do what I can but I can't guarantee I'll be as good as Ms. Mordio."

Batman: "So long as you know your stuff then that's all that matters here. Now, let's get to work! So, what are we working with?"

BH: "We? You could not hope to comprehend such power."

Batman: "Humor me."

BH: "I shall explain in a way that your feeble mind just might be able to understand."

Batman: "Who do you think your talking to about science?"

BH: "The rings of power share a single harmonic frequency when used all together. The device must be tuned to make them sing."

Batman: "To amplify and regulate their power output."

BH: "...Indeed."

Batman: "This is basic stuff for me."

BH: "I need only for one of the power rings to be in range to synchronize with mine while the dyanactic interphase field chronocataclyzes. It will only take a few moments."

Batman: "Then we're making good progress." He turns to observe the room a little more. He picks up one of the books strewn on the floor and opens it. "Epitaph 00? 'Shunning the field broken by Wave. The shadowed girl whispers, "Surely, I will return." Alas, the truth unbeknownst. Awaiting her at journeys end; Eternal mourning for her land.' Hm... Interesting epitaph." He looks at the Tri-Edge sign in the room. "Hm... Looked a bit smaller in the flashback." This caught Black Hands attention.

BH: "Flashback?" No point in hiding now, if he heard that.

Batman: "I saw a strange vision after we defeated Karlo. I wasn't sure if anyone else saw it so I decided to keep it to myself for now. You just proved my suspicions."

BH: "What did the Ring of Rage tell you?"

Batman: "Basically how this all started. You, Ovan, Luthor, how you all were involved in the Convergence... Even the fact that Darkseid is involved."

BH: "And you still decided to keep quiet..."

Batman: "We still needed your help and I worried about your reaction-"

BH: "My reaction to what!? My loss Luthor's hands!"

Batman: "The fact that Darkseid was just using you!"

BH: "...What...?"

Batman: "I saw it myself... All of this started because Kazuya somehow found himself in our universe, and eventually to Apokolips. He and Darkseid are the ones who planned for the Convergence to happened and needed you to find the Lantern Corps in order to accomplish that. Luthor getting involved and taking over this new universe wasn't part of the plan." Black Hand stays silent. "So you see? They were just using you-"

BH: "You lie!" He goes for a pinch but Batman side steps and avoids him.

Batman: "And this is what I was worried about..."

Flynn: "Ok, that's enough! We need to get to work!"

BH: "Give me the ring! I will see for myself your deceit... and then I will kill you!"

Batman: "Sorry, but we can't have that happen."

Flynn: "Everyone, please calm down!"

Batman: "Sorry Flynn, but guys like these won't calm down unless you beat them down."

Flynn: *sigh*"Fine... I don't even know why I try at this point..."

Batman and Flynn Scifo with the Rage power ring vs Black Hand

Theme: Injustice 2-Bloodbath

Black Hand has been knocked into a pile of books.

Flynn: "Did we do it?"

Batman: "Maybe..." Then Black Hand gets up, knocks Batman aside with a shield construct and then grabs a lifts up Flynn with a clawed hand construct.

BH: "I would expect no less of the power rings... But our time here is at an end!" As he slams Flynn into the ground. He then goes to Batman, takes the ring and grips in his hand. The ring instantly shows him everything he needed to know... everything Batman told him was true. "Grr... Why!?" That's when Jin, Starfire and Kogoro come in.

Kogoro: "Bats?"

Batman: "Ugh... Probably should've kept my mouth shut..."

BH: "I can't believe it... I swear, when I get my hands on him he WILL feel my wrath!" His anger is increasing the Rage rings power.

Starfire: "Black Hand, you need to calm down!"

BH: "You cannot understand the betrayal of an ally like am Princess of Tamaran!"

Black Hand with the Rage power ring vs Starfire and Jin Kazama

Theme: Injustice 2-Cosmic Review

Everyone is down while Black Hand is working on the computer, until a red light flashes for a second in front of him. Jin tried to get as Black Hand turns to him.

BH: "Your sword is complete... as is my new toy..." He reveals a red techno gauntlet on his left hand since his ring is on his right hand. "The power of this 'Blastia' technology shall useful to my cause." He punches Jin in the gut some kind of energy surrounds them both until it all goes into the gauntlet.

Starfire: "Jin!"

BH: "The Devil Gene... a dark power from another realm." Jin falls to the ground again. "Feel lucky that I merely copied your power... you would dead where you stand if I had taken completely... It may not a perfect copy of the real thing, but combine it with my ring then it is still just as powerful... perhaps even more so." As he turns to walk away, he didn't notice Starfire get up, get behind him and put her hand with charged up energy to his head like a gun.

Starfire: "I cannot allow you to leave with the Ring of Rage... You've already taken enough!"

BH: "You have nothing more to offer... Keep it." He tosses her the ring and she catches it with her other, trying to keep her charged up hand aimed at him. "I never had much use for the other rings anyway. This is what I came for." As he clutched his gauntleted fist.

Starfire: "I can't believe I was foolish enough to place trust in you... I won't make the same mistake twice the next time we meet!"

BH: "If that day ever comes, Princess... Then I'll show you true fear... the fear of Death!" He uses his ring to teleport out of there. The others get up afterwards.

Kogoro: "I say we keep all of this to ourselves, capisce?"

Flynn: "Jin? Are you alright?"

Jin: "Agh... I'm fine... Just a little light headed. I can still fight."

Batman: "But Black Hand has your powers now. The power of Death with the Devil Gene is a bad combination." Then Raven shows up through her portal.

Raven: "Well we can worry about that later. Right now we still have our own problems to handle."

Batman: "She's right." He grabs the sheathed sword and packs up the computer. "It's time to finish Luthor's reign once and for all." As they all go through Ravens portal.


	15. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**Ophia**

**93 days since the Convergence**

Lex is sitting on his throne again until a fallen Lexbot lands at his feet.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Tell me, what did you hope to achieve here?" As he gets up and crushes the Lexbots head with his foot. "Perhaps a diversion, while your ally, Haseo, retrieves the Ring of Greed from Kazuya Mishima?" Everyone is stunned by his comment. "Did you really think I didn't know?" He jumps from in front of his throne to the front of our group while they split up to avoid him. "Are you by any chance hoping that he'll... swoop in at the last moment and rescue you? Heheheh... Well... I'm afraid that's not going to happen... because your friend is already here..." As Haseo walks in from the front door back in his Xth form. "...and the Ring of Greed is ours!" As he presents said ring in his hand.

Haseo: "Sorry, guys. Were you waiting on me?"

Clayface: "You've betrayed us!?"

Haseo: "Oh, calm down, detective. Surely someone here saw this coming?"

Superman: "Honestly... I did... I just didn't think it'd be you."

Haseo: "Well how sweet..."

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Heroes... We admire your kindhearted spirits... But with this ring... We shall bring you to an end!" He puts the Greed ring on and Tri-Edge reacts rather violently as the AIDA particles starts bubbling up really fast until Luthor's suit loses control and the rocket boosters on his feet suddenly launch across the room into the throne. Everyone is in shock of what just happened.

Haseo: "Heh... just as planned..."

Lex(Tri-Edge): "What the-!? What is Tri-Edge doing!?"

Haseo: "Only those who constantly thirst for power are strong enough to wield the power of Greed." Copying what Kazuya said. "And Tri-Edge doesn't thirst for power... AIDA has never done that... they only wish to co-exist with man-kind... which means, even though you put the ring on your finger, the AIDA within you would react violently to such a dreadful power."

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Ngh... Grr... Gah... GAAAAAAAH!!!" His super suit explodes in his face from AIDA's behavior. A large smoke covers the area... but... "And where do you think your going Haseo?" As a giant purple hand emerges from the cloud and grabs Haseo in mid air when tries to jump and avoid it. "We must return the favor!" When the smoke clears a giant Lex Corp mech suit is seen with its lower body in the ground and he has a giant Tri-Edge claw coming from both shoulders, the claws design are the same as the claws from Avatar Corbenik. There also a Tri-Edge sign on the mechs chest.

WW: "Haseo!"

Lex(Tri-Edge): "I refuse to lose to you unwanted heroes any further! Though it may be in a prototype phase, my new AIDA infected Power Armor should be more than enough to destroy you, once and for all!" Haseo is in an orb of black energy generated by the right AIDA claw and Lex is standing on top of the mechs head with the Greed Ring in his hand.

Xiaoyu: "Quickly, the ring!"

Nightwing: "I'm on it!" He uses his grapple to snatch the ring out of Lex's hand but Lex fires a laser the makes Nightwing let go of it. The ring then goes flying across the room and is caught by Hal.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Green Lantern! Hand over the ring!" Then a green light starts glowing from his own ring.

Alisa: "What's happening to him?"

Cyborg: "His ring... he's finally seeing the light of his Will Power to fight his AIDA infection and break free!"

GL: "By brightest day and blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight." The light gets brighter. "Let those worship evils might beware..." His AIDA particles start going crazy until... "my Green Lanterns LIGHT!" The light becomes blinding and his AIDA disappears, and then the light dims down. "I will no longer serve as your puppet, Luthor! You may have controlled me until now, but I shall be free to fight once again!"

Lex(Tri-Edge): "Why you little-!"

GL: "Like I said, I will make you PAY for what you've done to my people!"

Lex(Tri-Edge): "No! It is you who shall pay for defying me! I am the administrator of this game! You WILL obey!" As Lex goes inside the mech for better control.

Yuri: "Administrator, huh? Well then... administrate THIS!" As he draws his sword once again.

Yuri Lowell and Green Lantern with the Love and Greed power rings vs Power Armor Lex Luthor(Super Tri-Edge) with the Fear and Hope power rings

Theme: LEGO Dimensions-Lord Vortech Final Boss

Hint: Defeat PA Lex(Tri-Edge) before Haseo's vitality is reduced to zero.

The mech is stunned and Haseo is set free. Then the rest of the team appears through Ravens portal.

Kogoro: "Special delivery for Lex Lu-HOLY SHIT! What is that!?"

Batman: "Yuri! Catch!" He throws the sword and Yuri jumps and catches it. When he lands, he removes the sheath and throws it aside. The blade is a standard silver color but the handle has a technical appears with four slots in the guard, to which Yuri puts the Ring of Love in one of them.

Lex(Tri-Edge): "You've interfered enough!"

WW: "That's our cue! Everyone, cover Yuri!"

Lex(Tri-Edge): "The time for forgiveness is nigh! Kneel before your god!"

WW: "I've met a lot of god's Luthor... You're not even in my top ten!" Trying to taunt him.

Haseo: "Alright, tough guy! Bring it on!"

Wonder Woman and Haseo with the Rage and Greed power rings vs Power Armor Lex Luthor(Super Tri-Edge) with the Fear and Hope power rings

Theme: LEGO Dimensions-Lord Vortech Final Boss

The mech suit has shut down from critical damage.

Batman: "Now! Pass the rings to Yuri!" Everyone hands over the remaining 3 three and Yuri inserts them into their slots. "Kite! Synchronize your bracelet with the sword!"

Kite: "Right!" He activates the bracelet and some cables connect his bracelet to the sword. This should allow the Data Drain effect to be channeled through the blade.

Batman: "Perfect... The doctor calls this thing... the Vesperian Spectrum!"

Superman: "Yuri! Do it!"

Yuri: "Right!" He activates the sword and the rings energy channels into the blade. Yuri is struggling to lift it due to the increase in power, so he enters Over Limit to help with that but he still struggles.

Raven: "Everyone! Lend me and Haseo your strength! I will channel it into him!"

Haseo: "I hear ya!" A bell chimes and he enters his Ultimate Steel form. "Come on... Come on... I'm... Right Here...! Skeeeeeiiiiith!!!" He summons his Avatar which is in its Xth form because he's not fused with with Ovan's Avatar, Corbenik. Raven uses her magic and Haseo uses Skeiths power to channel everyone else's strength into Yuri to give his Over Limit the power he needs to use the sword, until he's finally able to lift the sword with ease and activates his second Mystic Arte.

Yuri: "Come, O power!" The blade starts glowing. "Shine, light of the mourning star..." He spins the sword and lifts it above his head with both hands. "Haaaaaaaah!" The blade conjures a giant blade of energy. "Try some of this! Heavenly Bladewing!" He slams the sword down and the mech suit is cut in half. The energy hits Lex and the power from it separates AIDA from him as his AIDA claw disappears, the rings of Fear and Hope launch off of them and onto the ground as well. After all of that and the attack is done, he Blade has broke and the rings have fallen to the ground. *pant pant pant*"Did we... get him?"

KOS-MOS: "My sensors indicate that the AIDA within us all has dissipated. We have been cured."

Lindow: "Then it's over..." Superman flys over the wreckage as the giant AIDA claws of the mech disappear. He uses his X-ray vision to try and find Lex but...

Superman: "I can't seem to find Lex anywhere. He's escaped."

Batman: "He must've accounted for this outcome and thought of an escape plan." Then more AIDA emerges from the mechs remains and disappears in black hole.

Superman: "What was that!?"

Haseo: "Most likely Tri-Edge. Now that he's free from Luthor's control, he's gonna try to find his original host and reunite with him."

Batman: "You mean Ovan, right?"

Haseo: "Yeah. Knowing him, his PC has most likely been hidden somewhere after he and Tri-Edge were separated."

GL: "Regardless of that, I'm more concerned about Black Hand. Where is he?"

Batman: "He ran off after we made the sword. Along with a device of his own: a gauntlet that let him copy Jin's Devil Gene."

Heihachi: "What!? Oh, when I get my hands on him-!"

Jin: "Not the time, Heihachi Mishima! Black Hand doesn't have a perfect copy... You may be more concerned about Black Hand, but I'm more concerned about Kazuya! Spill it, Haseo! Where is he?"

Haseo: "On the wind. I left as soon as I got the ring to not waste any time."

Alisa: "Speaking of which, Haseo. You took one hell of a risk giving the ring Lex like that!"

Haseo: "This again...? Give me a break. Look I knew what I was doing, so I went for it! Can't we just accept this victory and move on?"

Alisa: *sigh*"Fine..."

Sänger: "So, what happens now...?"

GA: "What the hell do you mean? We won!"

Sänger: "Yeah, not quite yet. Even though AIDA and Lex have been separated, we still don't know how to separate our universe and set things straight!"

Kogoro: "Right. Time rewinds, the universes separate, the dead come back to life, etcetera, etcetera?"

Raven: "Hm... That... is a good question..."

???: "One that I believe I can answer..." A portal made from AIDA appears and Ovan with comes through, with his Kusabira designed Tri-Edge claw back on his left shoulder again.

Haseo: "Ovan! That was fast!"

Ovan: "Please. It's not like I was trapped in Ice this time. It wasn't that hard for AIDA to find me."

Flynn: "You said you could answer our question. What is it?"

Ovan: "Do you remember? The fact that the rings of Fear and Hope were the reason that this reality was forged? Then naturally, it would only make sense that only by their could we undo this phenomenon. However..." Ge stays quiet for a second until Hal figures it out.

GL: "I get it now. Since the Ring of Hope is cracked, we can't use it to its full potential without exacerbating the damage. There's a chance the ring might break completely and we fail at our chances of separating our worlds. All we can do with it now is create simple constructs until we can get it repaired... which will take a while because the council of every Lantern Planet have gone into hiding."

Batman: "Then I guess we're stuck with each other for a while longer."

Robin: "Batman! Look what I found!" They see the six rings all on the ground in one place. "What are we gonna do with them?"

Flynn: "The rings are too dangerous for any one of us to bare."

GL: "Then between the heroes of both universes, we will share this burden. We will have six custodians of the rings-one entrusted to Gothanu, one to Metropona, two to Marvantis, and two right here in Ophia." Metropona being a cross between Superman's hometown of Metropolis and Breg Epona from The World R:2. "I pray we may never need to call upon their power ever again. But if that day comes, then we will be ready." Everyone is now outside the castle, walking through the town as the sun shines upon the kingdom.

Lindow: "So what do we do now?"

Superman: "We rebuild... we honor the dead."

Nightwing: "How?"

Xiaoyu: "By protecting our new world... together." And we end it by getting a look at the sunrise.


	16. Epilogue

DC vs Namco Spectrum

Epilogue

(Note: I do NOT own any of the characters of DC or Bandai Namco. I simply own my idea here.)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

**4th World**

**94 days since the Convergence**

Kazuya has been allowed access to Darkseids home universe of 4th World to speak with Darkseids true form.

Kazuya: "There is yet another way. I just know it!" Darkseid then notices Black Hand entering this realm through a Boom Tube straight from Apokolips.

Darkseid: "Have you come seeking forgiveness, traitor?" His voice sounding more god-like than his false form in the other universe. Black Hand stays silent for a second before answering.

BH: "Retribution."

Darkseid: "Black Hand... It is impossible to defeat me."

BH: "In your mind, perhaps... the power that runs through Kazuya and his son Jin, the Devil Gene, has conquered many being... some even god-like... but using it with my power of Death against a New God?"

Darkseid: "..."

BH: "Heh!" He taps into the power in his gauntlet to enter a demonic form similar to Kazuya's, the difference being that it's colored black rather than purple, and charges up his power ring. "We shall see!"


End file.
